A New Universe
by PippinSqueaks
Summary: Reader-chan ends up in the world of Fairy Tail. With only her guitar on her back, how will she learn to cope in this new world...two years before Natsu and the other key members of the guild return from Tenrou Island? Set mainly during GMG arc. Eventual Sting x Reader.
1. Prologue

Prologue

White. Everything was white. You shut your eyes tightly. Fuzzy shapes of red and blue and yellow just seemed to swirl behind your eyelids.

A buzzing noise was making your head spin even worse.

Did I faint? You thought briefly. You were sitting in your history class the last thing you remembered.

"Uuughhh..." You muttered. The buzzing noise faded slightly and you heard faraway voices.

"What is she wearing...?"

"Macao, stop ogling her."

"I am NOT!"

There was the muffled sound of a punch.

"Look, she's coming round!"

You blinked and opened your eyes, the blurry shapes morphing into figures. You found yourself looking up into the faces of some familiar people. However, they were so far from belonging in front of you. They were from your favourite anime, Fairy Tail. Of the people around you, you only recognised a few. Macao was there, as was his buddy, you forgot his name. The one with the pipe. Your favourites, Gray, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gajeel and the rest were nowhere to be seen.

"Dear god, how hard did I hit my head?" You groaned.

"We don't know. You just sort of appeared in the middle of the room."

You rubbed your eyes, sitting up.

"I must've hit my head really really hard. You all look like Fairy Tail people."

"Fairy Tail...people?" The one who looked like Macao said. "You know of our guild?"

"Funny, guys. Just get me to the doctors or whatever, because what I'm seeing right now is super trippy."

"What do you mean? This is real..."

You looked around. The last thing you remembered was your class. This was definitely not your class. It didn't smell like it either. It smelt of liquor and some kind of metal. It most definitely looked like Fairy Tail. But that was impossible. Fairy Tail was a story. Your favourite story, admittedly, but still a story.

"This is...real?" You asked shakily.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." The one with the pipe, whose name you now recalled to be Wakaba, said.

"What happened to this place?" It looked considerably dirtier that it had ever appeared in the anime.

"Everything..." One of them said miserably. It did look awful. It must be Natsu, you figured. Him and Gray were fighting and that's why it looked trashed. If this was indeed Fairy Tail and you really were in some crazy anime fantasyland, you knew enough about those two to convince them to trust you. Plus, they were probably the ones most likely to help you.

"I...I'm looking for a Natsu Dragneel." You said hesitantly. Someone sniffled from behind Wakaba and they all looked downcast.

"I'm afraid he is...gone." Macao said grimly.

"Gone? But this is Fairy Tail, right?" You blurted, feeling panicked.

"They've been gone for five years. Five years." He clenched his fists.

Five years. Oh no...Tenrou? You thought. The island. They're still there. Looking around, all of the main characters were missing. Natsu, Gray, Mirajane, the Master. Reedus was slimmer and Droy was fat. I've come to this place during that time skip..when Fairy Tail was a place of grief, not safety. But you had no idea how to get home.

"What's your name?" A boy's voice said. He pushed his way past Macao and knelt down next to you. Romeo...

"I'm _. And I think I might need some help."


	2. A Valiant Return

It was two years until the fairies returned. After the initial fear, panic attacks and realisation, you had accepted that you were no longer on Earth, but in Earthland, with nothing but your clothes and your iPod, which had been stored in your pocket.

You'd written down all the song names and artists on it before turning it off. Your memory of songs was easily triggered by just looking at the names of them, and you hadn't had it on since you arrived, even though the urge to listen to the music you loved so much was great.

Your knowledge of the Fairy Tail universe had helped you avoid any awkward conversations about where you were from. For all you knew, you wouldn't be able to see your family or friends ever again. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

You'd taken up residence in Fairy Hills. They'd allowed you to take Levy's old room, which had pleaded you slightly as there were so many fascinating books on magic and you had spent the first few months learning transformation magic and you'd become strong over the two years you'd lived in Earthland. Not Natsu level strong, but strong enough to kick a few butts from Twilight Ogre when they had come knocking demanding payment. You took the guild's hardest jobs, even though there were very few of those, and spent most of your time away from the guild. You couldn't interfere. Despite Macao's assertions that "you'd be better off without a weak guild like us", you'd stayed working at Fairy Tail. It had now been over 7 years since Tenrou Island, you figured.

There had not been many jobs working recently and you'd kept yourself to yourself as best you could. After all, you didn't want to influence any story or plot lines, especially if there was a chance of getting home someday. Your hair had grown longer, but you still wore your leather jacket most days. It was one of your only things from home.

The room was mostly filled with books, the way you found it, but there was the addition of a guitar in the corner. It had GR carved into its corner and it had been left at the guild by Gajeel. You had asked Macao if you could borrow it, being a keen guitar player back in your own world. He'd accepted and you'd practiced every day, learning a few songs every week to pass the time. It stopped you going crazy with homesickness at least.

"_!" A voice called. It was Romeo from below your window.

"Good lord, I am not Juliet." You muttered before coming down to the front of Fairy Hills. "What's up, Romeo?"

"Those Twilight Ogre guys are on their way here, I saw them."

"Come on, let's get to the guild."

You slung the guitar over your back. You didn't know why you did it, you just did out of habit now. The guitar was your comfort. Having it with you was somewhat soothing and you'd taken it on all your jobs, even if it was a little bulky. You ran towards the guild with Romeo just in time to see the Twilight Ogre members enter and threaten Wakaba and Macao.

"Enough." You said firmly, giving the Twilight Ogre members your best 'don't mess with me' look.

"Who are you, girl? Stay out of things that don't concern you."

You stiffened, rubbing your guild mark on your inside forearm just as Romeo was being threaten by their leader, his kanabõ to strike.

"Romeo!" You cried out, preparing to transform.

THWACK! A large kick sent the man flying and you gasped. The leader had flown backwards a good 10 metres at least. The power...you thought. It can't be...

"Yo!"

Nothing in the world could have saved you from crying in that moment even if you'd tried to hold it back. The lost fairies were standing in the doorway. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Happy...they were all there. You turned your head sideways so they couldn't see you crying. If anyone could get you home, it was them. The characters that you'd lost your heart to all those years ago.

"NATSU!" Romeo shouted and everyone surged forwards.

Amongst the shouts and reunions, you figured it was best to stay out of their way for a few moments and went to help Laki at the bar.

"Oh? We have someone new here."

Your head shot up. Right in front of you was Mirajane Strauss, the She Demon herself, and the Master.

"H-hi." You said nervously. "I'm _. I joined a few years back."

"Nice to meet you!" Mira beamed.

"Hey, Mira! Grab me a drink!" Cana shouted from across the room.

"I'll get it." You offered, much to the surprise of Mirajane. You brought an entire barrel of wine up from the basement and gave it to Cana.

"How did you...?" Mirajane asked in shock.

"Er, lucky guess." You answered quickly.

Several hours later, the party showed no sign of quietening down. You hadn't yet spoken to anyone besides Mira and the Master. You figured it was best to keep your distance for the moment.

"Hey, you!" A gruff voice came from behind you and you sweat-dropped. "What are you doing with my guitar?"

"Gajeel..." You swallowed.

"Eh? How do you know my name?" He growled.

"Um...stories." Technically, that wasn't a lie.

"Hmph." He grunted. "Whatever. Now give it back."

"Oh..." You said sadly, holding the guitar in your arms.

"Gajeel, leave the girl alone. You have three guitars already." A voice said from next to you. Pantherlily was sat on the counter sipping some kiwi juice.

"Ugh. Fine, cat." Gajeel muttered.

"If you like, um...we're going to play some music in a minute. Miss Mira and I have organised that. You're welcome to play too?" You said. "I know- er, I mean, I heard you like singing."

"I'm the best damn singer in this guild!" He puffed his chest up proudly. Pantherlily looked a little nervous. You shot him an apologetic grin before running off and taking your place beside the stage.

"Fairy Tail, I'd like to introduce you to Miss _. She joined us two years back and...she could give Mira's singing a run for its money. And maybe her transformation magic too." Macao said loudly into the microphone, with a loud chorus of OOOs and various mutterings coming from those who had returned.

You took a deep breath and got up into the stage. You loved singing for the guild, and you'd grown more confident at performing since you'd joined the guild.

"Hi, everyone. I've seen a bunch of fa-er, new faces...so...I thought this song would be good." You smiled, before plugging in the wireless amplifier into the guitar. Musical technology was excellent in Earthland. No pesky wires. You smirked at the crowd confidently and began to play.

"_You're a troublemaker_

You're a troublemaker...

_You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, boy!"_

You laughed and jumped from the stage walking through the crowd and playing the guitar. You strode across to Levy and Lucy and sat next to the two girls, who were laughing heartily at your enthusiasm.

_"You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_

_The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around..." _You sang. There were loud cheers from Macao, Wakaba and Romeo, as well as your usual crowd. You then grinned and walked across singing to Cana.

_"After a drink or two I was putty in your hands_

_I don't know if I have the strength to stand, oh oh oh..." _You flicked your head around, your ponytail swishing around and headed straight for Gray, eyes looking straight at him, resisting the urge to laugh about the fact he had lost most of his clothes.

_"Trouble troublemaker, yeah_

That's your middle name, oh oh oh...

I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain

And I wanna know...

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?" _

You heard Juvia screech 'LOVE RIVAL' from across the room but you ignored her, grinning at a slightly flustered Gray and heading back towards the stage.

"My mind keeps saying,

"Run as fast as you can."

I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker!"

The cheers grew louder. You could tell that no-one in the guild had ever heard this song before and you liked seeing their reactions. Earthland had its share of music but nothing compared to the variety of music from home. You walked along next to your biggest fans, Macao and Wakaba, sitting on the table and playing the guitar.

_"It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind_

I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes

There must be poison in those finger tips of yours

'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh..."

A loud thud confirmed that Macao and Wakaba had fallen off their chairs. You laughed and this time you headed towards Gajeel, who was sat in shock with Pantherlily laughing next to him.

_"Trouble troublemaker, yeah_

That's your middle name, oh oh oh...

I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain

And I wanna know...

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

My mind keeps saying,

"Run as fast as you can."

I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

_Troublemaker!" _

You sprang up onto the table and played even harder on the guitar, nodding your head up and down to the beat.

_"Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh,_

My mind keeps saying,

"Run as fast as you can."

Troublemaker

I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

_Troublemaker..."_

You then jumped back down, before turning your head back to look at the crowd, swaying your hips slightly to the music as you changed the beat.

_"Maybe I'm insane_

'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing

Thinking one day we gon' change

But you know just how to work that back

_And make me forget my name"_

Some wolf whistles came out from a few people but you continued to flick your hair and be lost in the music. There was something about it that was so...uplifting.

"What the hell you do I won't remember

I'll be gone until November

And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!

Typical middle name is Prada

Fit you like a glove, boy

I'm sick of the drama

You're a troublemaker

But damn boy it's like I love the trouble

And I can't even explain why"

More cheers erupted and you turned to the one person in the room who had just turned up and seemed to be confused about what all the fuss was about: Natsu Dragneel.

_"Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

My mind keeps saying,

"Run as fast as you can."

Troublemaker

I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker"

You walked closer to him, face to face in front of him and kept singing, looking him straight in the eye.

_"Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

My mind keeps saying,

"Run as fast as you can."

Troublemaker

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..." _

At this point your dancing ceased and you just stood in front of Natsu, suddenly feeling like the scared girl you'd been when you had arrived at Fairy Tail two years ago. Face to face with one of your favourite characters of all time.

"I swear you're giving me a heart attack

_Troublemaker..."_

You finished with a quick flick of your wrist to strum the last chord. A massive cheer erupted from the crowd around you.

"Hi..." You said with a shy smile and extended a hand to Natsu. "The name's _."

"That was super cool!" Natsu suddenly jumped and tried to hold you above his head in a victory stance.

"Aaaah!" You shrieked, the guitar falling off your shoulder. Wendy rushed forward and caught it with Carla's help.

"Oi, Natsu. Don't break the new girl!" Gray shouted.

"LOVE RIVAL!"

"Juvia, chill!" You pleaded, for once not caring that someone would probably ask how you knew everyone that had come back from Tenrou's name. "Natsu, put me down!"

"Hahahaha!" He ran with you holding you up still.

"ENOUGH!" You screamed, transforming. You had gone for the look that Mira went for in the anime with her Satan Soul takeover, except your scales were white and gold, with bold white wings rather than demon wings. A golden glow surrounded you.

"Woah, she can use Mira's magic!" Lucy said in the background.

"Now, again. Natsu, please. Put me down?" You asked in your most Erza-like voice.

He obliged and went to argue with Gray. You sighed and transformed back, before walking back to fetch your guitar.

"Thanks, Wendy."

"No problem _. That was a great song!"

"Thanks." You blushed. "Would you like another one?"

Wendy's eyes lit up. "Really?"

You nodded. "Of course."

"_'s going to do another one!" Wendy shouted happily, which was met with a cheer of agreement from the crowd.

"I have the perfect song for reunions, actually." You smiled.

"_Listen, baby, ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby_

_If you need me call me, no matter where you are, no matter how far.._."

The guild party went on late into the night and by 3am didn't seem like it was going to stop any time soon. You headed back to Fairy Hills alone. Finally, the missing fairies were home. Now you could get the best help in all of Fiore, no, all of Earthland, on how to get home. Although the longer you stayed here...the less you wanted to.


	3. Tigers and Scales

The party for the return of the fairies had lasted three days. You'd forgotten about that bit. You bought a diary shortly after arriving and had written down every aspect of Fairy Tail that you remembered, storylines and all, as well as hiding the t-shirt with Natsu and Happy on the front saying 'Aye!' that you'd arrived wearing. No-one had ever seen that top as you'd hidden it immediately. The diary and your top had been well hidden. You only consulted the diary when you forgot important things.

When you arrived at the guild that morning, you headed straight for Gajeel.

"Good morning!" You said chirpily.

"Uhh..." He responded groggily.

"Good morning, Miss _." Pantherlily said, jumping up from where he had been curled up on Gajeel's head. "Is there anything we can help with?"

"There is, actually. I was wondering if...well," you garbled nervously. "If Gajeel would like to sing with me?"

"I'm sure he'd like that." Pantherlily smiled, before looking down at the hungover Gajeel. "I'll tell him when he wakes up."

"There's a song I'd like to teach him, actually, if he has time."

"Teach metal head more music?! Spare us!" Gray laughed snarkily from across the room.

"You write your own music?" Pantherlily asked, ignoring Gray.

"No...I just know a lot of songs from my homeland."

"Where are you from?" Gray asked.

Oh. You hadn't been prepared for that question. No-one had ever asked, not really. You'd avoided it so well, even when you'd gotten here in the most suspicious of circumstances.

"Er...a nice place, I guess. Not much magic..."

"Do you come from Edolas?" Pantherlily enquired with interest.

"No..." You said a little sadly. "Somewhere much, much further away. I don't think I'll ever be able to go home." You bit your lip. Talking about home was painful.

"Why not? Nothing's impossible."

"I fear this may be."

"Look, _," Pantherlily put a paw on your arm. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Is there anything we can do?"

"You could maybe answer a question for me? I was born into a family without magic, a...a place without magic. So how is it I can do this?" You asked shakily, making the white scales appear on your arm.

"Hm..." Gray looked at your arm curiously. "It's like Mira's magic, but not...perhaps-"

"HEY ICE PRINCESS!" A sudden cry interrupted Gray. "YOU NEVER FINISHED YOUR FIGHT WITH ME!" Natsu was standing on the table, and Lucy was tugging at the bottom of his trousers half-heartedly.

"That's because I won." Gray said icily. "Now shuttup, I'm busy."

"No you didn't." Natsu pouted. "And busy with what? What's more important?"

You waved at him sheepishly. "Hey, Natsu."

"Some girl?"

"HEY." You scowled. "I am not just 'some girl', flame brain."

"Flame brain? Eh, Gray, you told her to say that?!"

"No!" He shouted back.

"You wanna go?!"

"Stop it!" You yelled, the rest of you transforming, knocking over a rather startled Pantherlily.

"Natsu, don't make the scary girl angry." Happy whimpered, sitting on Natsu's shoulder.

"She's not scary."

"Oh really?" You arched an eyebrow. Natsu really was as confident as you remembered him. Albeit very childish.

"Oohhh, you think you can fight me, new girl?" He grinned. "Now I'm all fired up!"

You giggled. Hearing it in person was brilliant, even if he was now literally on fire. You flapped your wings and flew up into the air above him.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He shouted, launching at you.

"Sonic Blast!" You yelled, feeling a little disorientated. Your wings usually fitted around your guitar case but the lack of weight on your back was alien now as you'd left it at Fairy Hills that morning. The explosion hit Natsu's arm in midair and you were both knocked flying back.

"Not bad." He nodded. "But you'll be blown away by this! Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Sonic Wall!" You screamed, putting up a white wall of magic to deflect it before diving for him.

"Enough." A stern voice suddenly broke through the chaos. Erza. In person, she was indeed terrifying. You transformed back midair and fell to the ground, right on top of Juvia.

"Love rival is trying to kill me!"

"Juvia." You grabbed her shoulders. "I am not your love rival. Gray is all yours. I'd...actually like to be friends with you...With all of you."

"_ is...not a love rival for Gray-sama?"

"No." You smiled, before looking up into the scowling face of Erza. She held you up by the scruff of the neck whilst Juvia sat rejoicing behind you.

"Who exactly are you?"

"I...I can't tell you."

"We're nakama, we don't keep secrets."

"I can't, Erza, please. I can't interfere here."

"Interfere?" She said putting you down.

"I shouldn't even be here." You said stiffly. Every promise you'd made to yourself about not telling anyone who you were was beginning to sound stupid. You didn't belong in this world. You belonged at your home. Which, as much as you'd tried to make this fictional universe your home even before you came here, was not Earthland.

"I can tell you, but not here." You continued. "I can't trust-"

"LYON?!" Gray cried out.

"The one and only." A smooth voice said from the door. "Looks like it's turned back into a noisy guild here again."

You blushed behind Erza. Lyon was handsome, indeed. After the greetings, he had done the very thing that you remembered laughing about the first time he'd seen the guild in seven years: profess his love for Juvia.

"Ooh, Gray, competition!" You teased him, poking him with your elbow.

"We're not like that!" He glowered.

Later that day, you decided to look for a job request, given that the next few days would be filled with personal reunions that you weren't supposed to interfere in. Soon the master would announce the Grand Magic Games, after all. You wanted to be as strong as you could by then...given what was to come during them.

You went over to the request board, looking at what there was. A few good requests. Mostly scholarly jobs, as the guild's reputation was still poor at this point. However, there was one job that involved taking down bandits a day's travel away. Perfect, you thought. You could get away from the guild for a few days, get some proper sleep and work on your magic. You slung your guitar on your back and headed to see Mira.

"I'm going on a job." You handed her the note. She looked a little surprised.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? Do you want someone to go with you?"

"No, thank you. I'll be okay." You transformed your face to look like Mira's and beamed. "No need to worry at all."

Mira laughed. "Be careful, then."

"Oh, could you tell Gajeel to come by when I get back to...ah," You tried to think of a way to put 'make music together' without letting Mira know that you were collaborating, but un-suspicious enough that Mira, the great couple schemer of the guild, would not suspect anything dodgy. "Practice something with him."

"Will do!" Mira said cheerfully. "Have a good trip."

You gave her a quick nod and went out of the doors into the sunshine, beginning your journey to the town.

The sun was unusually bright that day and it was quite glorious. You had decided to save money on the train fare and walk to the job, simply because the weather was so fine you wanted to enjoy it. Plus, you liked camping out under the stars.

Unfortunately, due to the hot weather, you quickly found yourself becoming hot, even as you trekked through the shaded forest. Your guitar was still on your back like always, but your leather jacket was stuffed inside your large bag and you had begun to walk in your vest top. After a few hours walking, the sun was beginning to set so you made camp in the woods, pitching your tent.

"Uhhhh..." You groaned. Despite sunset being upon you, it was still hot in the woods. You took your guitar off your back and out of the case, sitting down against a thick tree trunk and tuning it, humming to yourself as you did so.

With the weather becoming cooler, your mood had improved dramatically. You dug a few pieces of rough sheet tab music from your bag and began to practice one of the songs that you'd been working on. It had been one of your favourite songs from Earth. Keeping songs from home in your mind has helped you cope these last two years. You struck the first few chords absent mindedly, watching the sunset from where you sat.

"_I walked across an empty land_

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand

I felt the earth beneath my feet

_Sat by the river and it made me complete..._" You sang quietly, strumming your fingers over the strings gently.

"_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at-"_

You paused suddenly. There was a shuffling noise from the branches above you. You looked up and there was a muffled "oops" that someone had tried to cover.

"Who's there?" You demanded, sitting up quickly. "Show yourself!"

"I'm sorry..." The voice replied, before the figure stepped out of the shadows of the branches. It was an Exceed, you realised with a gasp. As it flew down the tree to sit next to you. A grinning red face looked at you with interest.

"You're...you're Lector." You blurted, looking up at the familiar cat.

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

"Ahh...you're famous?" You tried. He seemed to accept that and nodded smugly.

"Sting-kun and I are the best team in Fiore. Of course we're famous!"

"Er...is Sting-san here?"

"Oh, no. Not right now. He's getting some rest. It's been a long train trip and we have a while to go for our training."

"T-training?" You asked.

"For the Grand Magic Games. Sabertooth will win again this year!" He said proudly.

"I'm training too." You mentioned with a small smile.

"But you were singing."

"Well, yes." You had to admire the Exceed's sass and confidence, given his size. "But training too. I've got to train."

"For the Games?" He said with a flick of his tail, looking at your guild mark with a confused and condescending expression. Fairy Tail were the worst in Fiore at this point in time, you remembered. It's only natural that Lector think your guild weak.

"Yes, a little. But mostly just to improve." You explained, transforming your arm into the scaly angel form that you'd used when battling Natsu. "I want to be strong..."

Lector puffed up his chest. "You wouldn't beat Sting-kun!"

You giggled slightly. "No. Well, maybe I could beat him at singing. Or driving."

Lector seemed to sweat-drop. "You know about-?"

"Hm?" Oh, the travel sickness. Oops. Two years you had been in this land and you were still slipping. Dammit, _, you cursed. Get a grip.

"Oh, no. Just, not many people are good at enduring driving." You hastily said. "But definitely singing."

"I doubt it." Lector said. "Sting-kun tries his best at everything. He rivals the fabled Natsu-san."

"Good luck with that." I snorted. "Natsu's a force of destruction. I'm almost glad my fight with him was interrupted by Erza. We might've destroyed the guild hall."

"Neither of you would beat Sting-kun. Him and Rogue are the strongest!"

You beamed, looking back up at the sunset before looking at the cat.

"You should get back to him, then. That strength needs a good strong partner like you, Lector." You smiled and patted his head. He looked surprised.

"Strong?"

You nodded. "Stronger than you think."

"You're strange. Who are you?"

"My name is _." You grinned. "Now, Lector, proud member of Sabertooth, you have a best friend to get back to, do you not? Oh, and here." You passed Lector two slices of cake that you had wrapped up in your bag. "My regards to the White Dragon Slayer."

"You...er, thank you." Lector said, taking the cake. You smiled and waved goodbye.

Even though Sabertooth were filled with evil, heartless people at this point in time, Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch you knew had good hearts ultimately. Besides, you thought, as Lector walked off into the distance, he was a cute cat. You settled down and began to sing again to yourself as the night began to come.

"_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything..._"

You thought of home suddenly and your throat tightened slightly.

"_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know.._."


	4. Cakes and Duets

You felt absolutely fantastic. Your bandit operation had gone smoothly, you had a large reward and still had most of a cake. However, the cake would be ruined in the walk home simply due to the distance. You didn't want to eat it all yourself, but you didn't want it to go to waste. The dilemma was an irritating one. It had not ruined your mood, however.

"_I can't stop this feeeeling, deep inside of me _

_Girl you just don't realise what you do to me_

_When you hold me in your arms so tight_

_You let me know everything's alright_

_And IIIIII'm hooked on a feeling!_"

You sang happily as you headed towards the nearest train station. As you walked, suddenly to your left there was a large flash of light and a yell.

Someone's in trouble, you deduced.

You ran quickly towards the source of the noise.

"Don't even THINK about coming here again." A snide female voice snarled. You recognised it barely. As you approached, a crying girl ran past you with a large cut on her leg. She looked at you for a moment before sobbing and running off.

You continued towards the source of the light and found a rather grand looking building with a tiger sigil on it. You studied it with interest. Sabertooth. Stood in the doorway was a haughty woman with cold eyes.

"Minerva..." You growled to yourself.

"Who's there? Did you come back, weakling? Well you're not coming in." She laughed cruelly and shut the door behind her with a loud THUD.

You stepped out of the shadows a few minutes later and headed for the guild door, knocking loudly.

"Do you want to annoy Minerva any mor-oh." A familiar dragon slayer appeared at the door. Rogue was dressed in his usual black robe attire and was looking at you dismissively. He was just how you always pictured him. Strong. Powerful. A hair game so strong you were almost jealous of it.

"H-hi." You said, trying to keep the nervousness from your voice. "Um...is Lector around?"

Rogue blinked in surprise. "Lector?"

"Yes." You said, a little more confidently this time.

"Who are you?" He asked skeptically. "And what do you want with Lector?"

"I'm _. And I saw him on the road yesterday. He ambushed me."

You smirked slightly at the memory.

"The cat...ambushed you? Just how weak are you?" Rogue sneered.

"I was singing quietly in my pyjamas in the middle of the woods, okay." You quipped back. "He basically spied on me. Plus I am perfectly strong all by myself."

"Hmph. Well, what do you want?"

"Oh. Yeah!" You remembered, and dug out the rest of the cake from your bag. "I couldn't carry this home, so I thought that he'd like it. He liked it enough yesterday." You practically shoved the cake into Rogue's surprised arms. "The rest of the guild can have some too if there's any left. Oh, and one more thing."

You gave him a small envelope. "This is for Lector. Can you give it to him when you give him the cake?"

Rogue took it and opened it suspiciously. "You know, the point of letters is for the person receiving them." You remarked with a pout.

"Dear Lector," he read. "It was great to meet you yesterday. I apologise for my singing disturbing your rest, but I hope you like the rest of the cake. I'll be cheering you and Sting-san on at the Games, even if I'm in a different guild. Remember what I said about strength. _. P.S. If you're ever in Magnolia, come to the beach near Fairy Hills and ask for me." Rogue said, with the most confused expression on his face. "You're odd."

He looked back down at the cake.

"Rogue-kun!" Came a little voice from by Rogue's feet.

"I'm just me." You said with a smile. "And hello, there, Frosch." You knelt down and smiled at him warmly, extending a hand. "Your frog suit is magnificent today."

"Fro thinks so too!" The little Exceed beamed happily.

"Stay away from him." Rogue suddenly shouted. You stepped back and folded your arms, staring down the dragon slayer.

"I would never hurt him." You said curtly. "Unlike certain members of this guild, I don't hurt people, or cat-frogs." You stumbled over that last sentence but the effect was there as Rogue's brow tightened. "And another thing. It's common courtesy to say thank you when someone brings their favourite Exceeds a cake."

"Fro can have some too?"

"Of course." You returned to your usual bubbly self. "Now," A sigh escaped your lips as you looked at the time. "I've got to get back to Magnolia. I'll see you at the Games," you smiled, changing your face into that of your angel form, your eyes glowing white and your hair cascading out in a radiant halo around your head. "Rogue Cheney."

You gave a short smile before turning back to normal and walking away from Sabertooth, leaving behind you a confused, bewildered and pouting dragon slayer.

"Gajeel-san!" You shouted, kicking the door open as you got back to the guild late that evening. After the incident with Sabertooth, you wanted nothing more than to end the evening on a positive note.

"Huh?" He looked up.

"Ah, _-san, you're back." Pantherlily smiled.

"Just _, please." You waved your hand. "Are you busy right now?"

"Not particularly."

"Would you like to practice for tonight?"

"What's happening tonight? Cat, what did you do?" He grumbled at Lily.

"Miss _ asked if she could teach you a song and perform it with her. I said you would."

"Eh?!" He spluttered.

"You'll like it, Gajeel-san, I promise!" You smiled. "It's rock music?"

"Hmmm...I'll give it a try."

"Yay!" You beamed. "Right, we need to practice somewhere no-one can hear us..."

"Oi, Mira, this isn't a good idea." Natsu yelled as you and Gajeel took to the stage the next night.

"Just shuttup and listen, Salamander!"

"Don't tell me to shut up, metal head!"

"What did you-"

"Quiet!" Erza yelled. "We must at least give _ and Gajeel a chance."

"Thanks, Erza." You laughed. "Right. Evening, guys. Gajeel and I have decided to collaborate on a song. So just...give it a shot?" You said in your best sickly sweet voice, giving Levy a thumbs up from where she was sat.

The script Mage was cheering you on. You'd confessed to her that Gajeel scared you slightly. She'd laughed, saying that he had that effect, before blushing profusely when you winked at her immediately after.

"Ready, Gajeel?"

"Hm." He nodded. At the same time, Gajeel and you began playing the guitar. Yours was a lighter tone than Gajeel's but it worked somehow.

"Now there's a backseat lover

That's always undercover

And I talk til my daddy say

Said you ain't seen nuthin

Til you're down on her muffin

And there's sure to be a change in ways

Now there's a cheerleader

That's a real big pleaser

As far as I can reminisce

But the best thing love it

Was her sister and her cousin

And it started with a little kiss, like this!" You sang, with Gajeel playing the riff in the background.

"She starts swingin

With the boys in tune

And her feet just fly up in the air

Singin hey diddle diddle with a kitty in the middle

And they swingin like it just don't care

So I took a big chance

At the high school dance

With a lady who was ready to play

It wasn't me she was foolin

Cause she knew what was she was doin

when she told me how to walk this way"

At this point you grinned at Gajeel and you both began to sing loudly.

"She told me to

Walk this way!

Talk this way!

Walk this way!

Talk this way!

She told me to

Walk this way!

Talk this way!

Walk this way!

Talk this way!

Well just gimme a kiss!

Oooh, a-like this!"

Despite the continuing protests from Natsu, the rest of the song went well and achieved lots of applause. Levy was on her feet and ran up to hug you.

"That was amazing _-chan!"

You hugged her back and laughed. "Gajeel deserves a hug too. He did a great job."

"Ah, well, I...ah..." Levy suddenly became very shy. "I'm going to talk to Lu-chan." She sped off quickly, much to the amusement of you.

"Why'd you chase off the shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

"Don't call girls you like shrimps, Gajeel. It's unbecoming of a man." You said casually.

"Eh?!"

"He lllllllikes her!" Happy giggled from behind Gajeel, who promptly turned around and attempted to smash the Exceed into the wall. "Waaaah! Natsu!" Happy flew off.

"Men." Carla rolled her eyes.

"Alright, listen up brats!" The Master called out. "I have decided that we WILL participate in these Grand Magic Games. So begin training, my children! Fairy Tail will rise to the top again!"

A resounding cheer rose up from the crowd. Amidst the euphoria of the guild, you could almost forget the horrific things done by Sabertooth and the even more horrific events to come.

You cannot interfere, you reminded yourself.

If you change things...the entire course of Fairy Tail could change. They could lose against the future Rogue...it could all be destroyed.

You could not interfere. Not for anything.

Little did you know that you were already involved. More than you knew.


	5. Stings and Songs

You breathed in deeply. The fresh mountain air. There was nothing quite like it. You were now in the last few days of your training. The Grand Magic Games were less than two weeks away, so you were getting in some more endurance training before heading back to the guild's meeting point.

The wind whistled around your ears. You could be anywhere, really. Earth and Earthland were similar in that respect. No matter how much magic the latter contained, nature was basically the same, you mused happily as your hair fluttered in the wind.

You found a large rock formation. A good chance to practice destructive techniques, you decided. You began to strip down to your underwear, your bra, jeans, top and leather jacket discarded on top of your bag. Luckily, you were in a deserted spot so you could afford to practice in this way. The less clothing you had on when transforming, the more agile your wings became. You'd also practiced flying without the constant weight of your guitar over the past three months.

"Angel Soul!" You screamed, transforming.

You looked down at yourself as you soared into the air, pleased at the strength of the scales you had created. Plus, they were strong all over your body now, rather than just your arms and chest. You turned to face the enormous rock formations. There were two, so two tries. Both were well above 10 metres in height.

You gathered up some magical strength and focused it on the first giant boulder. "SONIC BLAST!" You yelled. The boulder shook for a hot second before practically disintegrating on the spot. You nodded, pleased with your efforts.

"Heavenly Bla-" You barely finished your sentence as the rock in front of you blew outwards, rock flying you left, right and centre.

"Ahh!" You screamed, soaring up high into the air as quickly as you could to avoid the rock fragments.

"Good job, Sting-kun!" A loud voice shouted. Oh please, you begged internally. Not here.

"Huh? ROGUE! Above!" Sting suddenly shouted. You couldn't see his face, only his blonde hair from this angle. But you could tell that both him and Rogue had been working out. Now was not the time to think about that, however.

"Grrrrrr." You flew straight towards them angrily. How dare they interrupt your training routine. Lector was one thing, but Sting and Rogue! They were both arrogant and full of themselves at this point in time. You growled, hovering just above them, your hair suspended around you and your eyes glowing white angrily.

"You!" Rogue said in surprise.

"You know this chick?" Sting looked up. Wow...your heart skipped a tiny beat. He really was handsome.

But he'd also blown up your rock. And that was absolutely unacceptable.

You gathered up a blast of magical energy and prepared to fire it at his annoying attractive face.

"_-chan!" Lector cried out, running forward and standing in front of Sting.

"Lector, what are you doing?!" Sting shouted.

"_-chan, you were so nice before. Please don't be mad at Sting-kun...we didn't mean to blow up the rock..."

"Actually, I did." Sting pouted. Rogue was still on his guard.

"Do you promise not to attack me if I change back?" You asked hesitantly, lowering yourself to the ground and putting a scaled hand on your hip.

"They promise. Right?" Lector nodded his head.

"Fro promises too!"

"Frosch...fine. I promise." Rogue said reluctantly.

"Me too." Sting muttered. He sounded like a petulant child.

You snorted and changed back with a sigh. "Stupid temper...I'm sorry, Lector." You said, running a hand through your hair.

"_-chan..." Lector stammered.

"Hm?" You asked, looking up at them. Sting was blinking and staring at you whilst Rogue was bright red and looked as if he would pass out.

"What is it?" You asked, confused.

"W-where are your clothes?" Came the reply. You were sure a little blood was coming out of Sting's nose, but you couldn't be sure. You looked down. You were still only in your underwear. Your black underwear. The rest of your clothes were still in your bag.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" You squealed, covering yourself up and desperately looking for your bag.

"Here..." A small voice said. Frosch was tugging your ankle; he had his bag in his paws. You had never been more happy to see the cat-turned-frog in your life.

"Turn around!" You yelled at Sting, Rogue and Lector who were still standing in perpetual shock. They promptly did so, albeit with clenched fists.

You mortifyingly got dressed as quickly as possible, still blushing bright red. "Y-You can look now."

"I-I'm sorry, _-chan." Lector murmured.

"It's okay, Lector." You muttered. "I'll just go..."

"Wait!" Sting suddenly said. You turned back to him angrily.

"If you're about to make one of your snide remarks, I'd recommend not doing so." You quipped sharply. You didn't quite feel like it somehow.

"No...I just wanted to say thank you."

"THANK YOU FOR ME BEING MOSTLY NAKED IN FRONT OF YOU?!" You screeched.

"No, no!" He said, a little flustered. "Although that was appreciated..."

"Sting-kun!" Lector frowned in disapproval.

"Then what?!" You gritted your teeth.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Sting glanced briefly at Rogue, who nodded briefly. "You brought Lector cake a few months back. He really loves that kind of cake..."

"Oh..." You calmed immediately and blushed deeper. "That was nothing. I like baking, and Lector was nice to me when he found me singing."

"Singing? You sing?" The two dragon slayers said simultaneously. It was strange seeing them so in sync outside of a battle.

"Yes...I sing a lot at my guild." You replied.

"Which guild is that?"

"Fairy Tail."

"Pfft. What a bunch of weaklings." Sting snorted.

"Weak, huh?" Your voice suddenly dropped and became cold. You stepped towards Sting menacingly.

"Oh please. You all talk a big game over there but you lose every year."

"Well won't you be surprised this year." You said, virtually nose to nose with him at this point.

"Don't make me angry with you. I don't like hurting girls."

"I wouldn't piss me off, dragon breath."

"Sting-kun..._-chan..." Lector whimpered.

"You're pathetic." Sting snarled curtly.

"We'll see about that." You arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not afraid to hit a girl."

"I'd like to see you try." You growled back, your foreheads basically pressed against one another angrily.

"Ugh, get a room." Rogue grumbled.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"We just might. Then won't you be jealous." You sarcastically remarked and smirked evilly at Rogue.

Sting gaped and jumped back from you. You had won that sass battle hands down.

"Lector, before I go," You smiled casually, reaching into your bag and taking out some lemon cake. "See you at the Games. May the best guild win. I'll be cheering both our teams on." You gave a piece of lemon cake to Lector, then one to Frosch, before facing the two dragon slayers. You looked at their stiff expressions and slung your guitar on your back.

"Have a good Games, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney."

"That girl..." You heard Sting mutter to himself as you left the clearing.

"She's something else." Rogue nodded.

"Lector...you said she could sing? How well?"

Lector, however, to the two dragon slayers' disappointment, had his mouth full of delicious lemon cake and did not reply.

Crocus was everything that you'd dreamt it to be and more. The city was alive. The last few days had been hectic. The sky labyrinth event had happened the night before and you had not gotten as much sleep from watching it. You had planned to sleep in originally but the general excitement of the Games had you peppy and ready to explore the city before the opening ceremony that afternoon. You slung your guitar on your back and prepared to leave the guild's lodgings to have a look around Crocus.

"_-chan!" A voice cried out. You turned around and saw Levy waving at you. She was standing with Jet, Droy, Mira, Romeo and the Master.

"Ah, _. I've been looking for you."

The Master said. "There has been a decision to have music from several guilds at the opening ceremony. I have volunteered you from our guild."

"You...you what?" You spluttered. Performing in front of the guild was one thing, but an entire stadium full of people?! No way!

"Please do, _." Romeo said. "Your music's incredible!"

"I..."

"Pleaaaaaase!" Romeo gave you puppy dog eyes whilst Levy and Mira looked at you expectantly.

"I guess I could..." You sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" Levy clapped her hands together.

"Right, we need to get going." Mira said cheerfully.

"N-now?" You gasped.

"Well, we only have an hour before you need to be up on that stage. Is there anything you already have prepared?"

You thought briefly. "I'll think on it on the way. What kind of song?"

"Maybe one that will rile up the crowd? Like that one you sang when we all got back?" Mira suggested.

"Do it." The Master said, nodding his head in agreement. "Alright, children! The time has come!" He shouted to the rest of the guild. "Let's go and cheer on our team!"

The entire guild seemed to have come along to the Grand Magic Games, which made you smile. The more people that were ready to fight what was to come, the better.

"Right, come this way." The pumpkin mascot said as you took your place amongst the other singers. It was truly creepy, that pumpkin. You wrinkled your nose in disgust. You were annoyed enough that you may have to miss the teams coming out into the arena afterwards, but the talking pumpkin took the metaphorical cake.

"You're up last, kabo!" It said chirpily. Great. That gave your more time to practice. You wanted to do your guild proud. You set yourself in the corner, figuring out pace and consulting the guitar notes that you had in your bag. You noticed that there were very few mages there. Not many guilds had sent someone to play, you noticed. No matter. It's less people to wait for.

One after one the people performed, until finally, it was your turn. You knew that both Fairy Tail teams would be watching from the entrances to the stadium, as well as Sabertooth. You blushed slightly thinking of Sting and Rogue. Those two would be the death of you. But you should probably keep your distance for now. For one thing, your guilds were rivals in the tournament. That could make even talking be seen as fraternising.

"Our final performer is all the way from Magnolia! Give her a cheer!" The announcer called.

Here goes nothing, you thought, taking a deep breath. You slid your arms out of your leather jacket, leaving you in just a vest top and shorts. You were going to make them remember you, you decided. And you had just the song to do it with.

You pulled out your electric guitar and stepped up onto the stage confidently, as the clapping echoed around the arena. You began the guitar riff as elegantly as you can but keeping the beat strong.

"Hello, Crocus! Are you ready for these Games?" You shouted into the microphone. A loud cheer went up.

"I see trouble coming man..." You sang gently before beginning to crank up the heavy rock tune. The crowd cheered at the more complicated guitar solos.

"Well I'm coming back to a fork

Sliding down a road

Gonna lick 'em on down

We're gonna run right out!" You looked around at the tunnels and sang with even more passion, as you noticed your guild's box and them cheering for you.

"I'm a fighting fool

And I'm hungry for you

Well I'm living on a line

I'm protecting my life..."

Time to make them remember you, you thought, transforming instantly into your angel form and spreading your wings.

"Rock with me

Come on come on!" You jumped up into the air and flew straight upwards, still playing your guitar with a grin.

"You're only spoilin' for a fight

Spoilin' for a fight

Spoilin' for a fight

Spoilin' for a fight

Spoilin' for a fight

Spoilin' for a fight!" You belted into the microphone, hitting the notes effortlessly. It didn't have the same screaming quality that you loved about the original song. Your voice was more sharp and clear but it managed well enough.

"Make your heartbeat thump

Make your starter jump

You're running on time

Then you're fighting all night

With my rocking shoes

'Cuz I'm hungry for you

Well I'm living on the line

All my life

Rock with me

Come on come on you want it!" You flew around the stadium, as the crowd's cheers grew louder.

"Spoilin' for a fight

Spoilin' for a fight

Tryin' to make it right

Spoilin' for a fight

Spoilin' for a fight

Trying to make it right

You better stand your ground

And keep out of my town

To live another day

Spoilin' for a fight

Spoilin' for a fight

Trying to make it right

Spoilin' for a fight

Spoilin' for a fight

'Cuz I've gotta make it right

Fighting all night

'Cuz I'm spoilin' for a fight!"

You finished with your arm in the air and descended back towards the stage as the crowd went wild. You put your guitar down before flying up to Fairy Tail to give Levy a high-five.

"That was awesome, _-chan!"

You grinned happily, before flying back towards the stage. On your way, you glanced left and saw Lector and Frosch sitting on the balcony for Sabertooth. You waved at them with a grin before setting back on the stage and transforming back, replacing your guitar on your back.

"Okay, the players are about to take the field!" The announcer spoke excitedly. Ah. All the exits were occupied by people. Oh, just pick a route, you cursed. You headed for the nearest one as the announcer kept calling.

"Starting with the eighth-ranked team! Can they recapture their past glory?! The group whose name clashes with their rowdiness! FAIRY TAIL!"

You heard the boos coming from the stadium and you winced slightly as you headed down the dark pathway.

"I mean, seriously, it was the voice of an ANGEL! I have to know who that was!"

"Sting, calm down or I will make you calm down."

"I will remember that beautiful voice."

"You remember everything Rufus."

Don't panic, you told yourself. Just get through with no-one paying attention to you. Also...voice of an angel?!

"Excuse me..." You muttered, pushing past Rufus as you went down the tunnel.

"Wait!" A voice said. Crap. "_-san?!"

You turned around, attempting to mask your discomfort at the fact you'd been busted. "Sting. Rogue." You nodded curtly before turning back.

"I wasn't done talking." Sting caught your arm and you felt a jolt go through your body. You yanked your arm away before you had the chance to even flush.

"Well I am. I have places to be, so shuttup fancy pants." You retorted. Rufus was smirking behind Sting.

"My my, I remember Sting never having a problem with a girl."

"I don't have a problem with her!" He yelled angrily.

You snorted. "He couldn't handle it."

"Why, you-"

"Don't argue with people, Sting." Yukino stepped forward.

"Look, I just wanted to know who was singing just now. I need to know!" He asked firmly.

"Someone I know." You said flippantly. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Who?"

"You're leaving her alone and that's that. Go enjoy your cheers, dragon breath."

Yukino gasped slightly. She was clearly not used to anyone talking back to Sting. Or any member of their guild.

You sighed and continued down the tunnel, only barely turning back as you heard the roar of the crowd welcoming Sabertooth. Six days to go.


	6. Conflicts and Chariots

You had no clue how the Bar Sun employees were coping with the amount of alcohol being poured down Cana and Bacchus' throats. It was utterly ridiculous. How could any one person be that smashed and still keep drinking, let alone two?!

You sighed and walked outside. Jellal was walking around somewhere too, but you just wanted to be alone at this point. The day had been quite overwhelming, what with Lucy being defeated by Flare and Gray being angry about Hidden.

You strode down the streets of Crocus humming to yourself quietly. Most people were in bars like the Fairy Tail guild, or were in their lodgings, so it was surprisingly mild in activity. The air was cool considering the heat of the summer, and it was a pleasant relief from the scorching conditions of the day. You were still wearing your outfit from earlier in the day, a navy vest top and denim shorts that showed off your legs. Your electric guitar, as usual, was slung over your back in its white case.

You reached up with your right hand and fiddled with your necklace. It had the guild symbols of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Sabertooth on in small charms. Your best friend had bought it for you for the last birthday you had on Earth. You missed her terribly. Given everything that had happened recently, you had wanted to wear the necklace today. If someone asked, you could just pretend you were there for the Games.

You looked down as you closed your fingers around the Fairy Tail charm.

Pretend. That's all you'd done since you'd arrived here. Pretend and lie.

You hadn't told anyone who you really were or where you were from. Keeping it bottled up inside for two years had not been good for your emotional state. Your left hand clenched into a fist and your hands began to turn scaly as you fought back tears.

"Tch. Crying over your weakling guild?" Came a familiar snarky voice from behind you.

"Go away, Sting." You bit your lip. "Besides, doesn't your guild have celebrating to do?"

"Tch. It's annoying."

"Good job I don't have to worry about that." You commented.

"You're marginally strong. Stronger than most of the idiots in your pathetic guild. Why aren't you competing, anyway?" He said, barely giving any attention to the tear that had just betrayed you and fallen down your right cheek as you turned around.

"Because I don't belong here. I'm not allowed to interfere."

"Interfere, what the heck are you on-"

"I don't belong here, okay!" You yelled at him. Your entire arms had become scaly now and you angrily threw a sonic blast at a nearby water fountain, which cracked apart instantly.

"_-chan..." Lector said, walking up to you. You sniffled.

"Hey, Lector. Long time no see."

"Why don't you join Sabertooth?"

You blinked, wiping away tears with the back of your scaled hands.

"What?"

"You're strong. Like Sting-kun." The little Exceed said confidently.

"Oi. Don't compare me to her, Lector."

"Strength is a big part of Sabertooth. That's why Sting-kun and Rogue-kun are the best!"

"You can't just ask people to join our guild." Sting growled at Lector.

"But she's strong."

"We have stronger."

"She'd make nice cake." Lector mused.

"Ah, now we get to it." He grumbled.

"Plus she's pretty."

"L-Lector." Sting said quickly.

"And you like her." Lector grinned at him.

"I do not!"

"I'm right here, you know." You said awkwardly. There seemed to be a slight red tint to Sting's cheeks. It's probably just the light, you thought. Yep, definitely the light. "Besides...I can't just quit my guild. They took me in after I...appeared in Magnolia."

"Appeared?" Sting questioned. You nodded and fiddled nervously with your necklace. As you put your arm down again he suddenly focused his attention rather pointedly on your chest.

"Eyes up, pervert."

"I wasn't-" He blurted, going bright red. "I just wanted to know why you have our guild symbol on your necklace. You can't just waltz around wearing the crest of Sabertooth."

"What I wear is none of your business, dragon breath." You retorted sharply, before sighing. "Sorry, that was a little mean. My best friend gave it to me. Before I came to Earthland."

"What do you mean, came to Earthland?" Sting asked. "Where else is there but Earthland?"

"There's my home. It's a place without magic. A nice place. A place I can never go back to. And I don't belong in Earthland. Which is why I cannot...cannot..." You felt the tears coming back. You were spilling all of your secrets, you cursed. To Sting Eucliffe of all people. You'd thought that Erza or the Master would be the ones to make you crack, but no, it was that stupid Sting.

"Why don't you play, _-chan?"

Lector suddenly said, gesturing to the guitar on your back. "It made you happy last time I saw you. You looked all sad but then you played that song and you were happy again."

"I'll play later, Lector." You took a deep breath and collected yourself. "Thanks for cheering me up..." You bent down and tickled his head, before whispering to him. "You're the best Exceed ever. Sting-kun is lucky to have you."

You straightened up, looking back at a bemused Sting.

"Good luck tomorrow. I'll be cheering for you and Rogue." You adjusted the strap on your guitar, before placing a now-non-scaled hand onto Sting's shoulder. "And don't be disheartened by any losses."

"Losses? Sabertooth doesn't lose." He snorted, turning away.

"Keep telling yourself that, fancy pants." You smirked. "Sting...look, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you the last few days. You have a lot on your plate. The expectation level for Sabertooth is, well, quite frankly ridiculous."

"That's because our guild is the best in all of Fiore."

"Exactly. But...I think I know you better than that. Underneath that big tough dragon-y exterior is something more. I hope that one day, I'll get to see that." You flushed slightly. You reached forward and pecked his cheek lightly. Just once, as a simple sweet gesture before continuing on your walk.

"Sting-kun..." You heard Lector faintly talk to him. "Sting-kun...are you alright?"

"Lector...stay away from her. She's trouble."

"Sting-kun, you're sweating like mad."

"I am?!"

"You like her, don't you?"

"No! A-and even if I did, there's still that girl with the voice I need to find. Plus, _ is one of those big-headed fairies."

"Denial."

"Lector!"

"Don't Stop Believin', hold onto that feelin'" You sang half-heartedly in the guild's quarters to no-one in particular. Everyone was hungover, you included. After that depressing and tense conversation with Sting, you'd returned to the guild grumpy and slightly horny, so you'd dealt with it the way the rest of the guild had dealt with the day: by getting absolutely trashed.

"_-chan, come on, we've got to get going for the first event!" Levy shook you mercilessly.

"Uhhh...gimme a few minutes." You groaned.

"_." A stern voice said. You jumped up and saluted as you stared, head pounding, into the impatient expression that Erza had on her face.

"I'm up!" You said quickly.

"Let's go." She said, turning on her heel.

After a quick shower, you put on a tight black t-shirt and a pair of grey denim shorts. You put your necklace on, even though you knew people would see it. At this point, you were tired of hiding. However, you weren't just going to tell people who you really were. Make a rule? You thought. Say nothing unless someone asks properly. And no-one will ask, so it's fine for the moment. Yes, that would do as a rule.

You headed up to the arena, going the long way so as to avoid the set-up for the Chariot event, which the people in the stadium were oblivious to, before heading up towards Sabertooth's box quietly.

"What do you want?" The guard asked.

"I need to speak to Rogue Cheney."

"The Twin Dragons don't speak to anyone."

"He'll speak to me."

"Your funeral." The guard muttered, disappearing into the box.

A few moments later, Rogue appeared at the door. "What do you want?"

You held out a small vial of clear liquid. It was a special formula that you'd found some people using when you were training. It helped people recover from nausea.

"Tell Sting to take this after the event. He'll feel better."

"What are you talking about?!"

You sighed. "Trust me." You pressed the vial into his palm, a little forcefully. "And in case you ask, that stuff is rare and I don't have more of it."

"What even is it?" Rogue looked at it suspiciously.

"It helps with nausea."

"Why would Sting be-"

"Just shut up and take it, will you?"

"You'd be good to remember who you're talking to." He said darkly.

"Fro thinks so too!" The small Exceed appeared at his feet.

"I'm not scared of you. Or Sting. Even though I probably should be." You said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to cheer on my guild. Don't cringe too much." You said with a small smirk.

Rogue furrowed his brow and you skipped off down the passageway to join Fairy Tail. You had another vial of that liquid in your purse. You had had three, one for all three dragon slayers, but one had broken in your bag shortly after you left Sabertooth's box. You'd give it to Gajeel, you decided. He's less used to the horrifying effects of nausea.

"_-chan, where have you been?" Levy ran up to you.

"Just visiting a friend." You replied with a smile. "Ready to score some big points today?"

"You bet!" She grinned. "Gajeel is going in for the first event, so we'll definitely get some points!"

You had to try so hard not to laugh at both Levy's oblivious love for the iron dragon slayer, as well as the fact that was was to come wouldn't be pretty in the slightest.

"The second day is now underway! The event portion of today is called Chariot! Please choose one member from each team to compete!...the first members to volunteer are Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail A and B!" The boos echoed around the stadium. "Oh! And the White Dragon, Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth!"

Sting punched his fist in the air and the crowd went wild. Your body shook from the pure effort of holding back laughter.

"_-chan, what is it?"

"N-nothing." You snickered. Oh, this would be a fun morning.


	7. Bikinis and Brawls

"That tasted like shit."

"Well it'll help you feel better." Pantherlily sighed at the iron dragon slayer.

"Mm..." Gajeel paused his sentence and swallowed thickly. "M'fine."

"You're clearly not..." Levy said with a frown. Gajeel had stubbornly come back to the box to watch Elfman's battle against Bacchus despite still fighting nausea. You'd given him the vial of potion, and he had downed it.

"It won't take long to work." You assured him before getting up and heading towards the edge of the box.

"Mirajane is next, right?" You asked the First Master, Mavis.

"Yes. Say, _," The blonde girl said, looking past you. "Why are those two pointing at you?"

"Hm?" You asked, before turning your head to see where Mavis was looking. Sting and Rogue were clearly arguing. Sting was clutching the side of the balcony and looked to be still feeling the effects of the nausea. Rogue was pointing at you and articulating something to him. You saw the glint of sun on glass as you craned your head. The vial. You laughed.

"Oh, don't worry about them."

"Do you know the Twin Dragons?!" Levy gasped. You nodded.

"How?"

"We've ran into each other training several times."

"Wh-"

"It's the third match of the second day of the Grand Magic Games!" The announcer suddenly interrupted your conversation. "Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail B vs Blue Pegasus reserve member Jenny Rearlight!"

"Here we go!" You exclaimed excitedly and stood next to Levy, preparing for the match. Mira and Jenny suddenly transformed into bikinis in front of everyone striking seductive poses. The roar of the men from the crowd was almost deafening.

"This is insane." Levy gaped. You laughed and stepped up to the balcony.

"Hold it!" A loud voice cried out. Here we go, you thought, smiling.

"It won't do to let these little girls get all the attention! When it comes to strength as well as beauty...Mermaid Heel is number one!"

They were swiftly followed by Sherry and Chelia from Lamia Scale.

"I'm in awe..." Levy said, keening over to look at them.

"This is no time to just sit back and be impressed!" Mavis piped up.

"Don't tell me..." Levy gasped.

"...you want us to get out there too?!"

Lisanna asked in disbelief.

"But I didn't bring a swimsuit..." Cana grumbled next to you. Which was a little hypocritical of her, as she was basically just wearing a bra and short trousers.

"Don't worry!" Mavis continued. "I anticipated that so I came prepared with enough swimsuits for everybody!"

"Let's do this!" You grinned, grabbing a black swimsuit and swiftly using your own transformation magic to put it on. You jumped down from the box and laughed wildly.

"_-chan!" Levy yelled before following you nervously.

"Is that _-san?!" A cry went up from Sabertooth's box amongst the screams of the crowd and the commentators. You looked up and saw Lector gaping at you. You gave him and Frosch, plus the blushing Rogue, a wave. Sting was behind Rogue. You could tell even that from this distance he was trying not to look at you, but failing abysmally. He glanced briefly at you and you winked at him, before going back to join Levy.

"How is it that a ghost gets a kick out of all this?" Cana questioned.

"She's the First Master, she's as crazy as all of us." You whispered to Levy, who promptly giggled.

"The next theme is school swimsuits!" You felt your clothing change without you willing it to. Master Mavis certainly had come prepared. You struck another pose laughing as Wendy fretted next to you.

"Next up is bikinis and thigh-high stockings!"

You had to laugh at Levy and Lucy's discomfort at this whole thing. Juvia was clearly enjoying herself, however and you went to join the water Mage.

"Moving on to girls in glasses!"

You suddenly found yourself with a pair of glasses on your face and you smirked at Juvia.

"This is fun, isn't it?"

"Love rival!"

"Juvia..."

"Cat ears!"

You looked down and noticed that you were wearing the raunchiest costume that Mavis had dished out yet. At this point, you were getting slightly self-conscious. You didn't dare look in the direction of Sabertooth's box.

"Bondage!"

"I wonder if Gray-sama is into this?" Juvia squealed. You tried to think of a reply but failed.

"The next theme is 'wedding dress'! Prepare a partner, then get into bridal gear!"

Oh, you had a special idea for this one. You wandered over to Sabertooth's box and called up.

"Lector! Can you give me a hand?"

The little Exceed looked as if he was about to topple over but Sting caught him before he could.

"You can't just steal Lector!" Sting half-roared down, his face bright red.

You laughed and changed into your wedding dress.

"It's a shame you guys aren't joining in. You'd look cute in a tux."

"You..."

"_-chan!" Levy called. You ran back over to join her, and noticed her looking wistfully at Gajeel, who was lounging around on the floor.

"Don't worry, Levy." You smiled. "You can be my partner. Who needs a man?"

Levy grinned before suddenly looking past you. "Lyon-san has Juvia!" She said suddenly.

"Oh, boy."

Gray suddenly flew past you and kicked Lyon in the face, catching Juvia.

"Gray-sama!"

"It's no fun letting a teammate get snatched by a jerk from another guild."

"Juvia is so happy!" The water Mage then proceeded to attack-hug Gray.

"So who are you going with, _-chan?" Levy asked.

"I invited Sting and Rogue."

"You what?! From Sabertooth?!"

"I've known them for a while. It was funny watching them freak out."

"Are you crazy, _-chan?" Levy said.

"It's fine. They're actually alright. They're just competitive." You mused, thinking of Sting. "And arrogant. And annoying."

"Earth to _-chan." Levy said as you lost track of your thoughts for a moment. "Come on. We're coming off the field."

You followed Levy back up into the stadium. You felt at least one pair of eyes on you as you passed the Sabertooth box but you didn't look upwards.

Watching Yukino being defeated by Kagura was a little painful because of your knowledge of the outcome. Although your memories of the Grand Magic Games arc were a little fragmented, you remembered the outcome of most of the battles.

Kagura really was something else. But Yukino's power was nothing to laugh about. The Serpant Bearer Ophiuchus was terrifying when it came out. You had glanced across at Sting at the end of the match. He had completely destroyed part of the box with his fist and Lector was trying to comfort him.

After the match, you had headed back to the Bar Sun with the guild.

"I'm beat." Lucy sighed. "_-chan, do you have any songs?"

"What kind?" You answered, with a mouthful of grapes.

"Anything, really. Whatever comes to mind."

"Hmmm..." You thought for a moment, sifting through your memories of songs. But your musings kept being interrupted by the thought of Sting and his stupid face. He kept playing on your mind. "I have one."

You smiled, taking your guitar off your back and setting it up on the stadium. It was a simple song, one that your aunt had taught you back in your old life.

"Wild thing

You make my heart sing

You make everything groovy

Wild thing

Wild thing, I think I love you

But I wanna know for sure

Come on and hold me tight

I love you...

Wild thing

You make my heart sing

You make everything groovy

Wild thing

Wild thing, I think you move me

But I wanna know for sure

So c'mon and hold me tight

You move me

Wild thing

You make my heart sing

You make everything groovy

Wild thing

Wild thing

C'mon, c'mon, wild thing

Shake it, shake it, wild thing..."

"That was great, _-san." Natsu grinned. "I'm wild too! Wait, were you singing about me?!"

"NO!"

"Eh, shame. It'd be cool to have a song written for me."

You grinned at him. "Dream on, Natsu. Right, I'm headed back to the inn."

"So early?"

"Yeah..." You said gently. "It's been a long day." Plus, you knew of the terrible events that happened that evening. Yukino being kicked out of Sabertooth, for one. You were sure that something else important was to happen, but you couldn't remember what.

"I'll see you guys back at the inn, then."

You wandered down the street. It was quiet and empty. Just for now, you wanted to get some sleep. Even a little. The third day of the tournament...was one day of the story you never forgot. The triumph of Fairy Tail...you weren't going to miss that. Not for anything.

You ran your hands through your hair. One day at a time, you'd told yourself when you arrived in Earthland. Cope by seeing each day as a new challenge. And challenges had to be answered, after all.


	8. Panic and Pandemonium

"I can't cut the bond between her and the Spirits. Or more like, I don't want to." You heard Lucy's voice drift out of the bathroom and you stirred. You'd gotten an hour or two's sleep, but it was light sleep and unsatisfying.

"Come to think of it," Wendy said. "I wonder where Natsu and Happy went...they ran out after Yukino-san."

Oh no. Memories came flooding back to you and you bolted upright.

"Oh...no." You exclaimed. "No no no."

"_-chan, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"I'm going after Natsu and Happy!" You shouted, hastily heading for the exit.

"But _-san, you're wearing your pyjamas!" Wendy pointed out. You were wearing a blue vest top without a bra and some sweatpants, but that was basically it.

"I don't have time to change. I need to stop Natsu."

"Stop Natsu? From doing what?"

"Destroying a LOT of property."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, there isn't time to explain." You said hastily, running out of the door and running as fast as you could in the direction of Sabertooth's inn.

As you came closer, you saw some windows burst outwards in flames. Oh crap, you cursed.

"Where's your master?!" Natsu yelled. "Where is he?"

Smoke was pouring out of the quarters. He'd already done a number on it. Several Sabertooth guild members were on the floor outside the inn.

"Are you okay?" You rushed up to the nearest person. They gave a low groan. You looked at the closed doors. You mustn't interfere, you yelled at yourself from the inside. You can't. You bit your lip hard. You can't do something that could change the events of the story. But...you could minimise damage.

"Help!" Someone cried out from an upper floor. You transformed into your angel form and flew up. A woman was trapped underneath a door. You lifted it off her and she ran off without even a thank you.

"You're welcome." You quipped sarcastically. You then transformed back, noticing that your vest top was barely keeping your breasts covered. I need a jacket or something, you sighed. You looked into the nearest room. It had a tiny green top lying on the side. I know this, you thought. This is Lector's. On the side you saw one of Sting's jackets. He had three of these things?! You had to bite back a laugh.

There were muffled but incredibly loud bangs coming from further inside the guild. You quickly pulled on the jacket. It was a little big, but it covered you well enough.

"Firing Hammer of the Lightning Flame Dragon!" You heard Natsu scream from inside and all of a sudden a giant static explosion came from the top of the guild hall. You were sent flying out of the room and into the night air. You hit the ground with a thud.

"Ow..." You muttered, reaching your hand up to your cheek. It had a sizeable slice from where a piece of glass had cut it. You looked up and noticed the giant hole in the door. You could see inside, where Minerva had just released the tied-up Happy from her arms.

"That bitch." You growled.

"Natsu!" He wailed. "I'm sorry, they caught me at the entrance!"

"It's okay, Happy. It's my fault for leaving you behind."

"NATSU!" You shouted angrily from the door, getting to your feet and wiping a little of the blood from your cheek.

"_-san!" Sting shouted. "What are you doing here?! IS THAT MY JACKET?!"

"Another fairy, huh?" Minerva said icily.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?!" You yelled at Natsu, ignoring Sting's protests that he knew nothing about why you had his jacket, transforming your arm and picking him and Happy up effortlessly, holding their wriggling forms above your head.

"They hurt Yukino!" He argued.

"Destroying public property is NOT the way to settle this. We settle things in the Games, remember? You've put so many people at risk with your recklessness." You scowled.

"Who is she..?" Several people from Sabertooth murmured.

"It's her...it's that girl from the opening ceremony."

"The one that Sting-san talked about incessantly?"

"THAT'S her?!"

You looked in Sting's direction with a slightly apologetic expression. He didn't seem to be taking notice of what the rest of his guild was saying. You turned back to Natsu angrily.

"We're leaving, Natsu." You growled. "Bill Fairy Tail for the damages. Lord knows we're used to it!" You directed more at Natsu than the members of Sabertooth.

"Fine." He said. You sighed and put him back down, before looking worriedly at the Exceed in his arms. You swayed slightly, the consistent amount of transformation magic you'd used in the past few minutes having drained you of some of your energy. Plus, your cheek was still bleeding quite a lot. "Are you okay, Happy?"

"Aye..." He said with a small whimper. "But you're not..."

"I'm fine, Happy. It's only a scratch." You attempted to smile but it hurt doing so. You straightened up again and faced Sabertooth.

"It's fucking rude to hurt cats, you know." You directed at Minerva angrily.

"Your guild certainly has a lot of big talk." She sneered back. "No substance behind it."

"You wait until tomorrow." You smirked. "Oh, how the mighty Sabertooth will fall tomorrow."

"Those kids have grit." The Master of Sabertooth muttered.

"We'll settle this at the Grand Magic Games." Minerva said coldly.

"We ain't gonna lose to the likes of you." Natsu said. "In fact, you won't be able to keep up with us. If you call yourself a guild...you take care of your comrades."

"You would do well to remember that people...in the same guild or not...they care about each other. Even if they don't always realise it." You stiffened, glancing back once more in the direction of Sting and Rogue, who were stood in perpetual shock at the scene in front of them.

"I...I believe this belongs to you, Sting." You took the jacket off and dropped it on the floor, covering your slightly torn vest top with your arms the best you could.

"Let's go." You told Natsu sternly. "And um...if you give me your jacket, Natsu, I'll downplay this to Erza?"

The walk home was an annoying one, as it was cold outside and you had no shoes on. Plus, you were still pretty embarrassed. Natsu didn't say much on the way back and was comforting Happy. Eventually, however, you got back to the inn.

"You fought Sabertooth?!" Lucy screeched as you, Happy and Natsu sat in front of Gray, Lucy and Erza.

"I didn't. I was there to stop him!"

"Actually, I wanted to mix it up with 'em even more...too bad _ ruined it. Right as I was gettin' fired up!"

"I'm sorry, Natsu." Happy was still crying. "It's my fault for getting caught!"

"What are you talking about? We're lucky it ended the way it did!" Carla said from the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there in time to stop him."

"You're so stupid, Natsu! Use your head!" Gray said angrily. "If you were gonna take the fight to them, you should've invited me! It's not fair, you and _ getting to have all the fun!"

"Gray!" You and Lucy both yelled.

"By the way, _," Natsu said curiously. "Why did you have that arrogant dragon bastard's jacket?"

"I-I found it." You defended. "My top was torn to shreds, you idiot. You lent me your jacket to cover myself on the way back!"

"Did I?"

"Your memory really is appalling, Natsu." You groaned. "Right, I'm going to bed. I've had enough of your antics for one day."

"We're at the halfway point of the Grand Magic Games!" The announcer boomed.

"Good luck, guys." You waved at the team before walking towards the box, taking your place next to Levy and Romeo. You resisted the urge to glance at the Sabertooth box. You were still mortified by the previous night's events. Plus, Minerva was there now, and since you had basically called her a bitch in front of the entirety of her guild, you didn't want to face her just yet. Your cheek was still throbbing and had swelled up a little during the night.

You touched it gingerly as Erza stepped up for Pandemonium. No matter how much your cheek hurt, no matter how hung up on the previous night's events, you were, you weren't going to let it stop you from witnessing this with all the pride in your heart.

As the enormous castle descended from the sky, you gasped. It was colossal, taking up most of the stadium. It was time, you reflected, as the rules were explained.

"All 100 will be my opponents." Erza announced. The crowd gaped at Erza's choice. You put a hand on the Master's shoulder.

"She'll do it, Master." You assured him. The Master didn't even reply. He was in so much shock.

"She will..." You murmured as Erza entered the temple.

"_-chan...this is crazy even for Erza. Even the D-class monsters are terrifying!" Levy said nervously next to you.

"Trust me on this..." You smiled. "You'll remember this event forever."

Your eyes were glued to the lacrima screen as Erza battled through monsters one after another after another. She obliterated every monster with ease.

"Watch her soar..." You said aloud. Levy and a few others looked briefly at you in shock. "Titania..."

You smiled, tears coming to your eyes. It was a privilege to watch this event that had touched your heart so strongly when you watched it the first time.

You shouted and cheered until the cut on your cheek reopened and your lungs hurt. But the euphoria...nothing could have held you back in that moment.

A lump rose in your throat as Erza exited Pandemonium and held her katana high. And in that moment, everything you'd given up coming to Earthland seemed to fade. For the moment was eternal.


	9. Ignitions and Insomnia

You couldn't tell what had made your day more. Erza's Pandemonium annihilation, Cana's command of Fairy Glitter, or the amazing matches between Wendy and Chelia and Laxus and the entirety of Raven Tail. Either way, there was much to celebrate, and the guild were going out to celebrate at a water park in a few moments.

"We need a song, _!" Natsu yelled. "About Erza, Cana and Laxua kicking everyone's butt!"

"There isn't a song like that!" You yelled across the ruckus.

"Something cool then!"

You laughed. "Fine." You got out your guitar and used your sound magic to crank up the volume of everything.

"When the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray..." You sang softly. It was loud but it didn't drown out the guild's noise and cheering in the slightest.

"Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could break away..."

You took a deep breath. Time to belt it.

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly!

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky!

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway!

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love!

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway!"

The cheers grew even louder. "That's what I'm talkin' about!" Natsu grinned.

"Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train

Travel on a jet plane, far away

And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly!

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky!

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway!

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love!

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging around revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but

Gotta keep moving on, moving on

Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings

And I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway..."

You finished with a loud strum and you were promptly lifted up by Natsu.

"Heck yeah! Our guild has the best everything! Now I'm all fired up!"

"Natsu-san! Put me down!" You yelled, glad that you'd now cut out your amplifying magic or the whole of Crocus would probably hear your protests.

"Time for the water park, everyone!" The Master shouted over the cheers of the guild. You put your guitar on your back and followed them laughing.

As you approached the water park, you saw a light illuminated on a balcony and a lone figure stood outside. You stopped and looked up at it.

"I'll catch up with you guys." You said to Levy cheerfully.

You walked towards the light, which was coming from Sabertooth's quarters. Given the time, it was unlikely that many people would be awake.

"Sting-kun..." You heard a little quiet voice say. "Can't you sleep?"

"Lector..." The figure leaning on the balcony replied, before looking up at the moon. "I have a feeling that I'm going to fight Natsu-san tomorrow. I've been waiting for that day for seven years."

"I know you'll win, Sting-kun." Lector smiled. "But...that's not the only thing on your mind, is it?"

Sting shook his head. "It's nothing, Lector."

"Is this about _-chan?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"..."

"Sting-kun, why don't you just talk to her?"

"Because she's...she's not worth it, Lector. She's from another guild!"

"But she's not!" Lector suddenly cried out. "She's nice! And she likes you."

"She does?"

"Sting-kun, you're super smart, but you are nearly as dense as Natsu-san." Lector said.

"Oi, I can't think like that, Lector. You know that."

"Why not?" You asked calmly, looking up at the balcony.

"_-chan!" Lector called. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologise." You said, climbing up the wall. "Ugh, this wall is irritating."

"How much did you hear...?" Sting had his back to you as you reached the top of the balcony.

"Enough to know you're a shitty liar."

"Look, _..."

"Let me speak first." You said. "Sting...I'm sorry about last night. Natsu was angry about Yukino and...he's horrendously reckless. I didn't mean to take your jacket, either. Well, I did, but only because I didn't want my boobs on show in front of most of Crocus. Although, you wouldn't have too much of a problem with that. You and Rogue-san enjoyed it enough the first time." You scowled. "But really I just came to say sorry. For all the trouble I've caused you."

"Are you done?" Sting said sharply.

"Just one last thing..." You said, pulling his shoulder around so he would face you. "Don't hate me for this."

You pulled him towards you and enveloped him in a hug.

"W-what are you doing?! I don't need your pity!" He growled, trying to pull away. However, this made you more determined and you hugged him more tightly.

"It's called a hug, you jackass..." You said softly. "And it's not pitiful." You said with a soft smile. "Good luck tomorrow, Sting."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked as you pulled back. "Your guild blabs on and on about being a team and being friends...so why aren't you supporting them?"

"Because I know that this means a lot to you and Rogue. Much more than it does to Natsu and Gajeel."

"You don't know anything." Sting said bitterly.

"Sting...look." You sighed. "Just accept that I'm on your side. Having friends...it's not such a bad thing."

"And who are you to say?"

"I say that...as your friend." You smile slowly.

"You're not my friend." He muttered, turning away. "Now leave."

"Sting-kun..."

"Shuttup, Lector. Leave, _."

"Make me." You suddenly retorted. You had no idea why the words left your mouth, they just did.

"What...?" Sting stiffened.

"I said," you put your hands on your hips. "Make me."

"You sure about that?" He said darkly.

"I'm sure." You said firmly.

Sting suddenly grabbed you and shoved you against the wall.

"Sting-kun!" Lector gasped as Sting lit a white flame in his hand and held it up to your face. You merely smiled.

"You're actually kinda cute when you get mad."

Now you'd really done it. You had a death wish, you concluded. This was going above and beyond the reckless death wishes you'd had in the past.

"You're crazy." Sting said, his forehead basically pressed against yours now, just like the argument you'd had when you first met. Both of you were gritting your teeth.

"Maybe we're both crazy." You countered coldly. "Pompous, arrogant dragon slayer."

You didn't even know who moved first, but all of a sudden your lips and Sting's were touching. More than touching. The two of you groaned and pressed against each other fighting for dominance. You tugged at the bottom of Sting's lip with your teeth and he let out a low groan, which sounded like the kind of grumble a dragon would make. He attacked your neck and sucked on it lightly and you gasped.

"Sting-kun..." Lector gaped. "_-chan..." The Exceed seemed lost for words.

"Sting..." You muttered as you gasped against, craning your neck unconsciously to give him better access. Biting was clearly a dragon slayer thing. And by all the holy wizard saints, you were into it. As you brought Sting's lips back up to your own a sudden realisation hit you, one that, somehow, hadn't come to you yet. The realisation that you were kissing Sting Eucliffe. Interfering.

"I...no." You pushed him away from you.

"What the hell?!" Sting yelped. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Kiss you?! You kissed me!" You practically shouted at him.

"I did not!"

"_-chan! Where are you?" A lone voice called from the distance.

"Levy!" You sweat-dropped. "This never happened." You said firmly.

You clambered down the wall roughly and ran towards the sound of Levy's voice. Better you found Levy before she found you. Particularly in this circumstance.

"Sting-kun..."

"Say nothing, Lector."

"But..."

"But nothing. We have to prepare for the match with Natsu-san tomorrow. And no-one is getting in my way." Sting replied stubbornly.

Lector sighed. "You're going to put this off?"

"She's not important for the Games."

"But you care."

"No. Well, yes. I don't know." Sting said frustratedly. "_ is a complication I don't need. Plus, I need to find out who the singing girl is. The voice of an angel...I need to know who that is, Lector. But after the Games. I have to focus on keeping the reputation of Sabertooth strong."

"I know you can win, Sting-kun." Lector smiled. "You and Rogue-kun are the strongest."

"Get some sleep, Lector." Sting said, before being distracted by a loud explosion that came from the water park. Natsu was up to his usual destruction.


	10. Wagering and Warring

You were seething. Minerva had just basically tortured Lucy in front of everyone. The Naval Battle was over and the woman was holding Lucy out of the sphere of water by her throat.

"That WITCH!" You yelled furiously. At this point, it was taking Jet, Droy, Levy and Romeo combined to pull you back from the edge of the box.

"_-chan!"

"Let me go! I'm going to teach that bitch a lesson! After what she's done to Lucy! And Happy, too!" You demanded angrily.

"_-chan..." Levy suddenly gasped. "What's happening to your body?"

You looked down. You were glowing white. Like a white flame had enveloped you.

"No..." You stopped in your tracks and headed back further into the box, hyperventilating and hiding your face.

"What's happening to you?"

"I-It's my magic." You muttered.

"What the hell kind of magic does this?" Macao asked.

You swallowed thickly.

"I'm sorry...I never told you. My magic isn't just transformation magic...if a foe draws blood from me, my magic can take on that foe's magic for a limited time." You explained, biting your lip. "It adapts. As a battle technique...don't like to use it. It's dangerous. But...I don't understand...I haven't had anyone draw blood fr-oh." Your mouth formed an 'O' which a sudden realisation.

"What is it?"

"I think I know how."

"How?" Levy asked. You blushed and covered your neck with an embarrassing expression, but not quickly enough. Levy caught your hand and she craned her head to look at it. "I-Is that a hickey?!" She whispered to you.

"...maybe." You winced.

"_-chan, you have to tell me everything!" Levy demanded. "Whose magic have you taken on?"

"It's temporary, Levy." You said, noticing that the glow around you was already dimmer. "It was an accident..."

"An accident...sure." Levy said in disbelief.

"Waaaa..."

"Huh?" You blinked. A sniffle came from by your leg. Happy was pulling at your leg.

"Stop Natsu, please..." Happy wailed.

You looked up. Natsu and Gray were yelling, full of rage, at Minerva.

"I acted within the rules of the competition." The Sabertooth woman stated icily.

"Rules, you say?" Erza was saying coldly.

Natsu looked like he was going to barbeque Minerva. He technically wasn't even supposed to be on the pitch. If him and Gray got out of hand...if Lucy was involved, Natsu wouldn't stop. And you had a sinking feeling that Erza wouldn't stop them. The Sabertooth members were all jumping out of the box to defend Minerva, except for Rogue, you noticed. Rogue, Frosch and Lector were still in the box.

Before Levy could stop you, you leaped over the balcony and ran towards the group of people. You knelt next to Lucy with Wendy and Chelia.

"I'll fly her to the infirmary." You said gently to Wendy.

"I'll come with you." Wendy said. Carla nodded next to her. You transformed, still glowing slightly and you gathered Lucy up in your arms bridal-style.

"Where are her keys?" You looked coldly at Minerva.

"Her precious spirits? Oh, they're here." She dangled the keys from her finger teasingly.

"Give them back!" Natsu growled.

"Natsu!" Happy suddenly flew down, grabbing the keys from Minerva.

"Cat..." She sneered, as Happy handed the keys to you.

"Lucy..." You looked back down at Lucy, before looking at Sting in disgust. "As someone who claims to love Lector so much, you sure suck when it comes to being nice to actual people."

"Like you can talk." He countered.

"Really? You wanna do this NOW?!" You hissed.

"Oi, _, what's he on about?" Gray appeared next to you.

"Nothing. There is nothing going on." You said quickly. "Let's go, Wendy." You flapped your wings and leapt upwards, flying towards the exit of the stadium and out of range of any magical interference, before landing gently.

"_-san..." Wendy said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." You nodded. "Lucy's in bad shape, though. We need to get her to Poluchka."

Wendy nodded and you both ran as fast as you could without hurting Lucy to the infirmary.

"Grandine! I-I mean Poluchka!" Wendy shouted as you neared the door.

"Wendy?" The old woman said, looking up from where she was changing a dressing on Elfman's arm.

"Quick, it's Lucy!" Carla said as you lay the celestial spirit Mage down on the nearest bed. Poluchka quickly came over and examined her as you transformed back, sitting down heavily. "Will she be okay?"

"She will live." She said. "But she will need lots of healing." She sniffed the air as she tended to Lucy, before turning to you with a frown. "Girl, I believe that I have only met you once, briefly. Who are you?"

"_, ma'am." You stuttered quickly.

"Tell me, _, why do you smell like dragon pheromones? And I can tell it's not that reckless Natsu or Gajeel."

"I..."

"I would advise not lying to me, girl."

"Dragon...what does she mean, _-san?" Wendy asked. You shifted uncomfortably.

"It was a mistake." You mumbled.

"You and I are going to have a talk after I have tended to Lucy." She said.

"Yes, ma'am." You replied somberly.

"I would advise a scarf." She quipped. You flushed bright red and covered your neck, whilst Wendy looked at you curiously. Carla merely frowned at you.

"Lucy!" Came a voice from the door.

"Natsu.." You moved aside from the bedside so he could get to Lucy. Erza and Gray promptly followed him into the room.

"They'll pay for this." Natsu's fists were clenched.

"Lushy..." Happy flew and sat next to Lucy. The little Exceed looked devastated.

"She'll be okay, Happy." You said gently, tickling him behind the ears. He purred slightly and relaxed a little.

After the Master had come in and explained the rule changes, Poluchka shooed everyone out.

"You're not helping your guild mates by not showing up to support them." Poluchka insisted when Wendy asked to stay with Lucy.

"Not you, girl." She said as you tried to slip out with the sky dragon slayer. You sighed and shut the door behind you. Elfman and Lucy were both sound asleep.

"Do I need to report this to the Master?" She asked, gently taking your hand away from your neck. "Which one was it? Did they hurt you?"

"N-no..." You said with a lump in your throat. "It was Sting-san. We knew each other before this. He's not a bad person...not really. He just wants to do his guild proud. And he made a promise to Lector. Rogue is the same. I saw Sting last night on the way to the water park and...things got out of hand. It was my fault. And our guilds hate each other. I didn't say anything because of Natsu-san and the others. Especially after all the awful things that his guild have done."

"I see."

"Do I have to tell the Master?" You said quietly.

"...no. As long as he does not hurt you, I see no need to cause our family further grief."

"I'm not going to see him any more anyway. What happened between us...it's awkward. But Natsu and Gajeel will beat them. Those arrogant idiots need to be taken down a few pegs."

"I must admit I agree with you on that one. Now get out of my sight. Go and cheer for our guild for Lucy."

Those were the kindest words you'd ever heard come of of Poluchka.

"GO!"

Okay, maybe not so kind.

"Sting!" You ran down the hallway after the dragon slayer, who had just exited his box. You could hear the roars coming from the Lamia Scale vs Mermaid Heel match from the stadium.

"What do you want?" He shouted. "Your stupid guild is going to lose. Just accept it already."

"I know why you're so hung up on winning against Natsu..." You said confidently. Sting stopped in his tracks, fists clenched, his blonde spiky hair covering his face. "You're doing it for Lector." You continued. "Lector wanted to be strong. So you promised him you'd win for him. And...he was the first person who wasn't afraid of you."

"H-How do you know that?" He clenched his fists. "Lector wouldn't tell you that."

"No, he didn't." You replied, taking a step closer to him. His back was still turned to you. "He was, though, wasn't he?"

"..."

"Sting...I just want you to trust me."

"Why should I? You're a pathetic fairy."

"Because I know you're a good man."

You reached forward and put your left hand on his shoulder. He growled and raised his hand. You transformed your other hand into its scaled form and caught it. "I know I believe in you. And I'm not scared."

He looked down at your white scales, before facing you. His eyes widened slightly as his eyes travelled to the bruise on your neck. You glowed slightly, the remnants of Sting's taken magic trying to get back to him. You suppressed it as much as you could.

"You don't think you deserve it, do you?"

"Deserve what?" He said icily.

"To have someone care about you." You said softly.

"Sting." A voice said behind you. You and Sting both turned. Rogue was stood there with Lector and Frosch. "It's time."

"We're going to show that Sting-kun and Rogue-kun are better than everyone else!" Lector clenched his fist triumphantly.

"You cheer for them loud as you can, Lector. You too, Frosch." You took your hand off Sting and smiled at them warmly.

"Fro will cheer!"

Rogue looked at you coldly. "Why are you here?"

"I came to wish you both luck." You said, extending a hand to Rogue. "May both teams fight hard."

"We'll win." He said calmly. You couldn't suppress a small smile as he walked past you, ignoring your hand completely. "Let's go, Sting."

"Show them what real power is, Sting-kun!" Lector gave Sting a high-five before the two dragon slayers disappeared down the corridor. Frosch began to run back up to the box.

"Lector, wait!" You bent down and grabbed the little Exceed, lifting him up.

"Let go of me!"

"Lector, for once in your life, listen to someone other than Sting. I need to tell you something important." You whispered.

"What?!"

"I want you to remember this. What I say right now."

Lector's red fur bristled as he wriggled.

"No matter what, we'll find you. Sting and I will find you. You must stay strong. Strong like Sting-san. And when you see her enter, hide in the cape. And I'll come for you and bring you back to him."

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Just remember it. Please. You'll know when it's relevant." You put the Exceed down. "Be strong, Lector."

This was your riskiest move yet. Revealing that you knew about what was to come could tip the scales. But you couldn't stand to see Lector at the mercy of that witch Minerva. You ran off towards the stands, not looking back at Lector.


	11. Altercations and Affections

"It's the fateful showdown! Between Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gajeel and Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue!" The announcer boomed. "All four are dragon slayers and use dragon slayer magic!"

"How did the matches go?" You asked Romeo as you sat back down in your place.

"Ichiya-san and Nichiya were amazing! And Lyon and Yuka's match was great too!" The young boy beamed. It was sweet to watch. The guild were united as one against the rest of the world and it empowered them beyond anything you could have dreamed before you came to Earthland.

"Glad to know you're enjoying yourself. Are you ready for Natsu-san and Gajeel-san to destroy most of a stadium?"

The First Master looked in your direction with an innocent confused look. "What?" You defended. "They probably will!"

You stood next to Levy, who was fiddling nervously next to Pantherlily and Happy on the edge of the balcony. "You okay, Levy-chan?" You asked.

"Yeah..." She replied, but her doubt about her own reply was clearly there.

"Gajeel will be fine." You assured her.

"I-I'm not worried about him!"

"Confess that you like him and I will tell you how I got this hickey." You teased her. Levy fiddled more and blushed.

You laughed lightly before leaning on the balcony next to Happy. Sting and Rogue were facing Natsu and Gajeel. The four of them had some of the most serious expressions you'd ever seen in your life on their faces. This was going to be an intense battle.

"The time limit is 30 minutes!" The pumpkin mascot quipped. "Let the match begin!"

Immediately, the four dragon slayers charged at each other; however, it was clear from the very beginning who had the initial upper hand. Gajeel grinned as he blocked Rogue's attacks with his metal arm, whilst Sting was getting punched in the face, before the two Fairy Tail slayers smashed Rogue's head into Sting, sending them flying backwards. You winced as you imagined the pain. Happy was flying and cheering next to you, and little Asuka was bouncing up and down trying to see as Pantherlily stood smugly looking at Gajeel. You picked the girl up and put her on the balcony, holding her gently so she wouldn't fall.

"W-What's this?!" The announcer screamed. "Sting and Rogue! The Twin Dragons of Fiore's strongest guild are on the ropes!"

Sting and Rogue stood back up and cleared themselves up. They seemed to be having a conversation with Natsu and Gajeel on the middle of the battlefield. Levy came forwards and stood next to you.

"I wonder what they're say-what is that?" She suddenly gasped. Sting was glowing bright white. It was almost hard to look at. Rogue followed promptly, shadows engulfing his figure.

"They're glowing!" Happy observed.

"Dragon slayers, like Natsu and Gajeel..." The Master muttered. "But their magic is still an unknown...well, let's see what happens."

"I think they're done testing each other. From here on in, they're going to get serious, so let's really cheer them on!" The First Master encouraged.

"Seconded." You nodded.

"SABERTOOTH'S STING MAKES HIS MOVE!" The announcer shrieked. You scowled. That man was really beginning to irritate you. You were surprised he had a voice left. Natsu and Gajeel were struggling against the two now, and a large explosion rattled the stadium.

"Their power has suddenly increased." Pantherlily broke the silence. "Is that a kind of Dragon Slayer Magic?"

"Take care of business, Natsu!" Happy screamed, jumping up and down. The two were being kicked around all over the place. Sting and Rogue really had the combination techniques down to a T. They moved fluidly around each other, diving in and out of different gaps to confuse Natsu and Gajeel, who were, as usual, unorganised and squabbling throughout everything that was happening.

"What is that?" Levy asked, leaning forward. Natsu was facing Sting, but couldn't move. You could see a white glowing pattern of some kind on Natsu's chest. Sting's hands lit up and prepared to attack. Meanwhile, Gajeel had caught Rogue and was holding him above his head.

"He caught him! Even though before, he wasn't even able to land a hit!" Levy said, aggressively stroking Pantherlily's head, who was trapped in the girl's arms.

Natsu suddenly regained movement and punched Sting in the face, whilst Gajeel threw Rogue, sending the two Sabertooth members crashing against a wall.

"Like that!" Happy cheered.

"That was great, Gajeel!" Levy squealed, squeezing Pantherlily in her arms. The Exceed was wriggling desperately in her arms.

"I-I can't breathe...Calm down, Levy!"

Bisca came forward to hold onto Asuka and you took Pantherlily off of Levy.

"You okay?"

"Need a minute..." The black Exceed panted.

"Oh, my! The course of battle has shifted again!"

The pressure in the air shifted. Sting launched himself at Natsu and a mighty explosion rocked the field. You were thrown slightly backwards, protecting Pantherlily from falling as you staggered. When you got back up, Gajeel and Natsu were mercilessly beating up Sting and Rogue. You bit your lip, not able to stop watching. You used your sound magic to focus your ears onto Sting's voice as he got up.

"I know, Lector..." He was saying. "We made a promise, right? I'm not gonna lose. I can't lose...for Lector's sake." The white flames around him intensified, as did Rogue's shadows.

"Dragon Force..." The First Master said in awe.

As you looked at them again, you could see slight scales appear on Sting and Rogue, on their arms, faces and chests. You blinked and you felt your heart skip a beat. Those white scales on Sting's face...there was no other way to describe them. They were...

"Beautiful." You gaped.

"Holy breath!" Sting yelled. As it fired, you could feel the explosion shake the ground. Your heart was beating so fast you thought you might faint. The stadium was being torn apart, and a humongous hole had appeared in the ground; Natsu and Gajeel had fallen in.

You felt more and more lightheaded and you noticed that you were beginning to glow again. The magic was flowing out of you and going back to Sting. The pressure of magic in the arena was drawing it back to him. Everything became a little fuzzy as you noticed the crowd suddenly go silent. You raised your head to look at the lacrima vision. Natsu and Gajeel were lying on the ground. The last bit of Sting's magic flew out with a jolt and you gasped. It was similar to the sensation of brain-freeze.

Normally the magic faded slowly from your body. It could only last in there up to 24 hours. After that, your body rejected it completely.

"Uh-oh! They're not even twitching!" The announcer said. "It's been a breathless see-saw battle, but has Fairy Tail finally run out of steam?!"

"Natsu..." Happy said, tears spilling over his cheeks.

"Gajeel..." Levy had her hands against her mouth worriedly.

"What's wrong?! Get up! You're stronger than this!" Pantherlily leapt out of your arms to shout.

"Natsu-nii! Stand up!" Romeo pleaded.

"Get up and fight!" You yelled, your sound magic making your voice echo around the stadium. On the lacrima vision, Sting raised his head, furrowing his brow as he heard your voice, before letting go of his Dragon Force.

"Don't be too hasty..." Natsu said suddenly.

"They're standing!" Happy yelled into your ear.

"Happy..." You winced.

"I'm using Dragon Force!" Sting said in shock.

"Yeah, and it packs a wallop!" Natsu adjusted the position of his shoulder with a crack. "My body aches all over, dammit!"

You laughed at Natsu's ridiculous habits and ran a hand through your hair in relief.

"For example, when you spin, your pivot foot is 11:00!" Natsu continued in his little lecture of Sting and Rogue's techniques.

"10:00." Gajeel said.

"Nah, it's 11:00." Natsu said, and the two men began squabbling forehead to forehead.

"I could let you slide with 10:30, but not 11:00!" Gajeel shouted.

"Well I say it's 11:00! 23:00 is fine too!"

The lacrima vision shifted to Sting and Rogue's faces and you absolutely lost it. Tears streamed down your face as you laughed hysterically at the scene in front of you. The two Fairy Tail dragon slayers were now fighting amongst themselves whilst Sting and Rogue looked on.

"What are those two fools doing?" The Master said, holding the bridge of his nose.

"It's really not the time..." You muttered with a snicker, looking back at the screen as Gajeel was suddenly sent down a mining cart and out of sight. Natsu summoned his flames and announced that he was going to take both of them on alone, with a smug grin on his face.

"Oh no..." You muttered as Sting and Natsu clashed head on. The battle became more destructive and you couldn't bring your eyes from the scene on the lacrima vision.

"Bring it on!" Natsu yelled.

The explosion rocked the stadium as Natsu stood tall. Sting and Rogue were face down on the ground, barely moving at all. The whole guild had their arms up in the air is triumph. Tears were spilling over everywhere. Levy and you grabbed each other and started crying and cheering.

You saw Lector and Frosch crying at the top of the box, whilst Minerva, Rufus and Orga left, heading down the tunnel.

The guild's box soon emptied and eventually you were the only one left, apart from Lector and Frosch. The crowd were dispersing. Sabertooth's master had left, leaving a trail of purple behind him. You jumped down from the box and ran towards the hole.

"Angel soul!" You said gently, before looking down at the bottom of the ravine. Sting and Rogue were lying next to each other, not even twitching. Both seemed to be bleeding badly from several cuts and were unconscious.

"Lector! Frosch!" You shouted. The two Exceeds came running over, Frosch in tears and Lector silent.

"They need medical help. Now. We need to fly them up."

"Rogue..." Frosch wailed. You grabbed your bag from beside the hole where you'd left it and brought out a tissue, wiping his tears.

"Sshhh..." You said soothingly. "Rogue will be okay. I'm not going to let either of them be hurt anymore. But I need some help, okay?"

You picked up the two Exceeds in your arms. "Hold on tight." You muttered, before leaping down into the hole, using your wings to steady the descent. The wind rushed around your hair and it whipped around as you fell. Frosch sniffled and held onto you tightly, whilst Lector held onto your arm.

You landed and put the two down.

"Sting-kun!"

"Rogue-kun!" They cried together and ran to their partners. After a few seconds of no response, you began to worry.

"Come on, you two. Wake up!" You wanted to shake them but you had not idea how much internal damage they had, if any. You couldn't risk it.

You reluctantly decided to turn them over. You rolled Rogue over onto his back, and Frosch clambered on top of him. Lector helped you turn over Sting, who had a large cut on his chin. "Come on..." You scanned both of their faces.

"I'm not letting you and Rogue beat yourself up about this forever. And like HELL am I going to let you walk off without any medical treatment." You asserted as Rogue's eyelids began to twitch.

"Rogue!" Frosch sobbed and buried his face into Rogue's shoulder.

"Frosch..." He murmured. "I'm sorry..."

"Rogue..."

"Can you stand?" You asked, kneeling next to him.

"_?" He looked at you in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Everyone left." You said simply. "And I'm not going to watch you two bleed out, even if I do hate you a little for gaping at my boobs when I met you."

"Hm." He frowned.

"Your wounds need attending to. Both of you. And if I hear any of this 'I'll be fine' crap, I'll leave you here to bleed out." You said sternly. "Plus, how else are you getting out of this hole? Lector can't carry you both."

Rogue said nothing and tried to sit up on his elbows. You turned back to Lector, who was still trying to wake Sting. You felt panic bubble up inside you and you leaned over him.

"Sting Eucliffe, you are not going to die on us!" You practically shouted at him. "Don't you dare do that to Lector!"

Sting's face suddenly changed into one of wincing. You gasped and knelt next to him as his lips moved slowly.

"Lector..."

"Sting-kun!" Lector sniffled and hugged Sting tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Lector...he was too much..."

"I'm still proud of you, Sting-kun." The red-furred Exceed said through his tears. Sting's eyelids fluttered open and he looked straight up at you.

"_?" He said weakly.

"Hey, you..." You said softly and smiled at him. "Didn't think I was gonna let Lector haul your stupid ass up this hole by himself, did you?"

"..."

"Besides, I still haven't had a match with you yet. Or hit you for kissing me."

"Ugh..." Sting groaned in protest.

"You kissed him?!" Rogue gaped.

"He kissed ME, jackass." You pouted. "And I need to beat the shit out of him for giving me a hickey..." You looked back down at Sting and Lector, who were still hugging. "But not right now."

"You're still a pathetic fairy." Sting muttered.

"And you're still an arrogant dickhead with a superiority complex." You countered. "But friends help each other out of holes the other person made in a really expensive stadium."

Sting pulled an expression that was quite close to a smile. "Lector, can you carry him by yourself?"

"I think so." He nodded.

"Let's get you up to the infirmary. I'll patch you up, since I highly doubt that your guild will."

You got up and spread out your wings, helping Sting up. Rogue was already on his feet and holding onto Frosch protectively. You offered Rogue your hand for the second time that day, and nodded to Lector, who had activated his own wings. "Let's go."

Rogue hesitantly took your hand and together, you and Lector flew upwards into the light of the setting sun.


	12. Stitches and Solos

"Please don't move." You demanded.

"I don't need this!"

"You're bleeding everywhere, you idiot!"

"Sting-kun...you do need some of your wounds looking at." Lector muttered.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Sit still!" You growled as you treated a wound on Sting's thigh. You'd covered both of their more severe injuries, but this wound couldn't be ignored, simply due to the fact that, if it tore and hit an artery, he'd be really in trouble. The dragon slayer was slightly pink at the cheeks.

"Rogue didn't complain anywhere near this much!" You continued.

"Leave me out of this..." Rogue muttered.

"You're not being gentle!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want effective treatment?"

"I don't want treatment at all."

"Oh for goodness' sake." You cursed and transformed your arm into its scaled form, pinning him down with your left arm whilst continuing to stitch up his wound with the other hand.

"_-_..." Sting stuttered. You ignored him and kept stitching as best you could. It was nothing near Poluchka's level, but it would stop him bleeding out until he healed himself. You began gently wrapping the wound by winding the bandages around his leg.

"O-Oi, not so close!" He stammered suddenly, his face going scarlet.

"Hm?" You frowned in confusion. You looked at where your hand was. It was rather close to somewhere it really, really shouldn't be.

"Ah!" You cried out in embarrassment.

"Just let me finish it." He blurted.

"Okay." You stepped back and tried to cover your blushing face. It was embarrassing enough as it was, but the fact that Rogue, Frosch and Lector had all just witnessed that ridiculous moment of tension. It absolutely wasn't sexual, you told yourself in your head. You know, apart from the bit where it totally was.

"Y-You're all done, anyway." You said, flushing furiously. "You'd better get back to your guild."

"The Master isn't going to be happy..." Rogue was looking down at his feet, Frosch nestled in his arms.

"I know." Sting said. "And we'll face him."

"Sting-kun..."

"Don't worry, Lector." He said, tickling the Exceed's head with a somber expression. "I can't believe we lost."

"You'd best get back then. Any longer and they'll get more annoyed."

The two dragon slayers rose from their seated positions. Rogue was quiet.

"If you're allowed out of the guild...come see me tomorrow. I'll redress those." You said, gesturing to the bandages all over both of their faces and chests.

"..." Sting's face slipped into a sad expression. "Let's go, Lector."

"Okay."

You moved past them and headed for the door. "Wait." A voice stopped you in your tracks. You turned around and suddenly all you could see was Sting's shoulder; his arms were around you in a tight hug.

"Sting..." You questioned, but he stepped out of the room and out of sight, Lector following quickly behind him.

"That's as close as he gets to a thank you." Rogue said. "I too am grateful. Thank you, _."

"It's no problem. Friends do that for each other, right?"

"I guess."

"Fro thinks so too."

"Look after him, little one." You smiled at Frosch and knelt down, singing a few lines from a song from your old life. "Lay your weary was to rest, don't you cry no more..."

Rogue's eyes were wide as you stood back up and headed out of the door. You weren't sure why. Maybe he remembered something.

"Natsu!" You yelled as you burst through the doors of the guild.

"Hey, _!" He grinned back. You ran straight for him and tackle hugged him to the floor.

"You were amazing!" You grinned at him wildly. "You'll need to fight me next."

"Oi, if anyone's fighting Natsu, it's gonna be me!" Gray protested, yanking you off Natsu. You scowled, transforming part of your arm and punching Gray in the face, sending him flying across the bar.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried, running after him.

"Anyway," you said, ignoring Gray's angry shouting. "Natsu, I promised, didn't I? You won, so you get a song!"

"Woah, seriously?!" Natsu beamed.

"Yep!"

"Oh you can't be serious." Gray grumbled.

"Levy, is my guitar over there?" You smirked. After all that tension with Sting and Rogue earlier in the day, singing would help you relax. Singing to Frosch earlier, even very briefly, had left you in a good mood.

"_-san's going to sing?" Wendy said with delight.

"Sure am!" You beamed, throwing off your jacket and slinging the guitar strap over your shoulder. You began shredding out the riff and the guild cheered.

"Why dont you hang up,

Wont you back up  
Will you pack up and head for higher ground,  
I know you and, you know me,  
Tell me what it is you want it to be  
What you want to be,  
What you need in me,

Hey hey hey!" You sang with a feisty grin. Busting out the AC/DC was becoming a habit of yours now whenever you wanted to make a spectacle. It made sense. It was your go-to for headbanging tunes back home.

"Skies on Fire!

Flames burn higher!

Skies on Fire!

Flames get higher!"

Natsu laughed, fire in the back of his throat.

"She really did pick a song for Natsu!" Happy shouted.

"I know you

Now you know me

Tell me what it is you want it to be

In the rain

In the streets

Your amazed by all the things that you see

Tell me what i see

How its got to be

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Skies on Fire!

Flames burn higher!

Skies on Fire!

Flames burn higher!

Hey, Hey, Hey

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Hey you look in the sky

Look in the sky

Skies on fire

Flames burn higher

Skies on fire

I know you and you know me

Tell me what it is you want it to be

Hey, Hey, Hey

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Skies on fi- ahhh!" You screamed as Natsu ran onto the stage and shot his flames into the air as you finished the song. You laughed and put down your guitar somewhere where it wouldn't get burnt to a crisp.

"Geez, you're reckless!" You giggled.

"Oi, flame brain, cut it out!" Gray complained.

"Excuse me..." A voice said, cutting through the crowd. "I'm looking for _-san."

"Hm?" You said, looking for the voice. A man that you didn't recognise was making his way through the crowd. His fancy clothing indicated that he was rich or at least in the service of someone rich. You stepped forwards. "I'm _."

"Ah, excellent." The man said. "I would like to discuss a proposition with you."

"A proposition?" You blinked. "What kind?"

"I work for his majesty the King of Fiore."

"You wha?" Natsu gaped. "So why do you want _? Did she blow up something?"

"You can talk, Natsu..." Lucy muttered.

"No. There is to be a miniature concerta tomorrow for all of the spectators of the Grand Magic Games at the palace. And a party in the name of the winners on the last day. His majesty was most impressed by your music in the opening ceremony of the Games...and he wishes you to perform at both events."

"Wow!" Wendy gasped.

"Seriously...?" You asked in shock.

"Of course. His majesty enjoyed your music. Do I take it you will accept?"

You looked around at the guild, who were all nodding. The First Master winked at you.

"I shall." You nodded and there were cheers of approval from all over the bar. "On one condition."

"Condition?" The man stroked his chin.

"If Sabertooth wins the Grand Magic Games...I do not wish to perform at the ball." You said, to the shock of everyone, including the man himself.

"Sabertooth has hurt my nakama, my friends. Lucy, Happy..." You looked at them, before turning back to the man. "I cannot participate in celebrating a guild that has caused my friends hurt."

"_-chan..." Lucy said, before walking up to you and hugging you gently. You hugged her back.

"I couldn't do that...not to my friends." You said, tears creeping up into your eyes. You pulled back from Lucy and returned your gaze to the man. "But I will happily sing tomorrow and at the ball otherwise. And...if Fairy Tail win," you smirked. "I'd prepare for a rather loud celebration."

You raised your hand in the air, your fingers in the Fairy Tail salute. The guild smiled and did the same, Lucy nearly in tears in front of you.

"I see..." The man said, adjusting his suit. "Given that the King is so insistent upon having you, this could be acceptable to him."

"Thank you..." You said gratefully.

"Come to the palace at 10am tomorrow and someone will greet you."

"I shall."

"See you then." The man said, walking out the door. "Oh, excuse me." You heard him say to someone on his way out.

"SALAMANDER." Gajeel appeared in the doorway with an serious expression on his face.

"Levy." You poked her and nodded in Gajeel's direction.

"Um..." She fiddled with her fingers.

"Yeesh. I finally made it, for cryin' out loud."

"Oh dear..." You grinned. Gajeel was already beginning to yell at Natsu.

This would make for an interesting evening. Your heart pumped wildly as you thought about singing for the king the next day. You grabbed your guitar from the corner as Gajeel left with Natsu and the others. You may have a vast musical archive to pick from, but you also had to figure out a set list that a king would like. Many parts of you wanted to climb into a hole and never surface. Particularly the bit that was worried about Sting and Rogue.

"Stay, strong, guys..." You murmured to yourself as you slipped out of the pub.


	13. Through the Eyes of Sting

(Yep, I did a short Sting chapter. You're welcome!)

I hadn't slept a wink last night. Minerva's threat against Lector was eating away at my mind too much.

Plus, the bed didn't feel right without the curled up body of Lector on top of my legs. No matter how much I'd tossed and turned I hadn't slept. I don't think that Rogue slept either. He'd not taken his eyes off Frosch since Lector was...was...I screwed up my face angrily. I can't cry again.

My defeat against Natsu...it was still at the back of my thoughts. But I have to fight tomorrow. I need to get Lector back. It's the only thing I can care about right now. Not Rogue, not _. I have to get Lector back, I thought. Although I had this horrible feeling. That no matter what happens, she won't let Lector go. I'll never see my best friend again.

I decided to get some fresh air. I couldn't stay cooped up in the guild forever. I headed for the door.

"Sting, where are you going?" Rogue asked calmly from behind me.

"I'm going for a walk."

"Sting...there's something I found out yesterday. It's about _."

"I don't care." I replied stiffly, walking out before Rogue could say another word.

The day was pleasant, but I didn't feel like enjoying it. I decided to head towards the palace gardens. At least there, few people would disturb me. The maze would allow me to find a secluded spot in which to sit quietly without any stupid people annoying me, I figured.

As I got closer to the gardens, there seemed to be a large crowd watching some singing on a stage. It was evidently run by the palace. No company in Crocus would have that many ridiculous flowers surrounding something.

"That was the lovely Sophia from Hargeon!" The crowd cheered. How juvenile, I thought. The only person worth listening to was that girl from the opening ceremony. They didn't even give her name in that thing, for goodness' sake. She'd probably be enjoying the day off like everyone else. I turned to walk away and towards the maze garden.

"And now, from Magnolia, the beautiful _ from Fairy Tail!" The announcer, a man wearing stupidly fancy frilly clothing said, throwing his arm to the side of the stage.

"_?" I muttered in shock. What was she doing here?

"Hi..." She walked on and said, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked nervous, taking off her leather jacket and placing it by the stool, before placing her guitar on her lap. "I've got a song to play for you today which is one of my favourites. Not as heavy as what I played before, but...I hope you enjoy it." She grinned sheepishly.

What was that crazy girl doing? I thought, but all musings were cut off as soon as she began to play softly on her guitar. It was a nice melody, I observed. Calming, somehow.

"He looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see..."

No. I gasped and took a step back. It can't be. That clear voice but with such soft undertones.

"That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,

And she's got everything that I have to live without..."

_. I gaped. She's the singing girl. But she can't be. She said it was someone she knew. She...she can't be.

"He talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so funny

That I can't even see anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right

I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night..." The guitar melody intensified slightly.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do..."

I pushed past people in the crowd, heading towards the front of the stage, ducking and diving to get to her. I noticed some members of her guild cheering happily. Dammit. I cursed and avoided them, going a different route.

"He walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly,

The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight, give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do..."

I managed to get to the front and looked right up at her.

She seemed to glow as she sang. I tilted my head and saw that her arms and part of her face were covered in white scales. Only a little, enough to highlight her cheeks and spiral around her arms. They reminded me of Weisslogia's a little...and my own Dragon Force. It was beautiful.

"So I drive home alone.

As I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down

And maybe get some sleep tonight!"

Her voice was crystal and clear as she hit the higher note. I felt my mouth fall open. How had I not realised it was her? No wonder I'd been so fascinated by the singing girl. Because she was _ all along. That irritating girl that wouldn't leave me alone. Or leave my thoughts, for that matter.

"'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

He's the time taken up, but there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into."

Her expression changed, as if she was thinking of something else, something nostalgic.

"He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see..."

The crowd around me erupted in applause. _ stood up and blushed. She began to scan the crowd with her eyes. Crap. I thought. I crouched down behind a large man and her eyes passed over without seeing me. I snuck out of the crowd as quickly as I could.

I should talk to her, I thought. Confront her.

No.

I bit my lip. I can't think about this, I realised. Not with Lector in so much danger. I have to protect him. _ is not a priority. From now on, I'm protecting my friend.

I lit up a piece of my hand. Lector, I'll get you back tomorrow. I'm going to fight for you. And...maybe when this is all over and I have you back, I'll talk to _. Because you were right about her, Lector.

And I'm going to fix this.


	14. Catastrophes and Cloaks

"At last! At last it's here! It's the final day of the wizards' passionate festival, the Grand Magic Games!" The announcer said. "Like it or not, only one team will be victorious today!"

You stood, arms folded, at the front of the Fairy Tail box. Levy was on one side of you and the First Master the other.

"Now then, the teams are about to take the field-kabo!"

"Go Fairy Tail!" You yelled with Levy, jumping up and down as each team entered the field.

"And currently in second place...will they remain dethroned? Will the two Dragon Slayers, the Twin Dragons, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, challenge Natsu and Gajeel again?! And if so, what will the results of that rematch be?! Sabertooth takes the field."

They walked slower than normal as they came out of the box but we're still resplendent in all their glory.

"Their mood seems to have changed, though..." The announcer commentated.

"Maybe they've jump started?"

Your gaze then fell to Sting. He was facing the ground. He looked distraught. Look, you are over this silly crush, you told yourself. You need to accept that you can't interfere. Besides, Sting hates you. But...you couldn't help but wonder why he was so upset. You looked across at the box and your heart sank. Lector wasn't there. Of course he wasn't there. And you'd been so wrapped up in celebrating with the guild, getting smashed and doing that song in the concerta that you'd not gone to see how he was. But...if you'd gone, it would've revealed that you knew about Lector being held by Minerva, something only Sabertooth members would know. It could expose you.

You clenched your fists. You didn't want it to be this way. As it was, you'd had to avoid the Master, Natsu and most of the guild by pretending to feel under the weather so they didn't pick you as part of the team to rescue Lucy from the palace.

"Sting..." You said softly under your breath, a lump in your throat. You could imagine what pain he was in; as someone who'd lost their best friend by being transported to Earthland, you could relate to some of the heartbreak he was feeling from the separation.

"_-chan?" Levy said, looking at you. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." You murmured back. "Just a little tired."

You looked again at Sting and Rogue as they stood with their team. At least they'd appeared to have changed their bandages.

Your thoughts were cut off as Erza, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel and Juvia entered the field. The stadium erupted into applause.

"And currently first place...will this be the day the so-called strongest guild seven years ago comes back in full force? Fairy Tail is taking the field." You cheered with Levy but were suddenly cut off when Sting's eyes met yours from across the pitch. You nodded to him gently before looking down at your feet.

"A survival game in which every person participates!" The announcer continued as the team's quickly dispatched for the city.

"And for the final battle, the battlefield is the entire city of Crocus-kabo!" The pumpkin mascot added.

Your eyes barely left Sting as all the teams left the field. The fireworks began over the stadium and you zoned out, thinking.

What if you were able to retrieve Lector in secret? You couldn't remember where Minerva had put him, only that he'd escaped by holding onto Milliana's cloak when she was held captive by her. If you could get to Lector beforehand, you could keep him safe.

"Who will attain the glorious peak of magic?" The announcer screamed, bringing you back to reality. "Let the Grand Magic Games begin!"

You stood back up and cheered loudly as you watched everyone split up. Sting and Rogue had, as usual, chose to go their own way. Fairy Tail, on the other hand, had stood completely still.

"What the hell are they doing?!" The Master demanded.

"Hurry up and kick some ass!" Cana shouted angrily.

You watched the screen as Bacchus came face to face with two members of Lamia Scale. Bacchus was strong, you noticed. This would be an interesting match.

"I'll put you into a deep sleep!" Bacchus yelled, preparing to strike, before suddenly looking up and gasping. Sting leapt off the roof he was on and punched his face straight into the ground, leaving a massive dent. His hair whipped around slightly as he stood up with a fierce expression.

"Woah...hot..." You murmured under your breath in shock.

"_-chan?!" Levy sweat dropped.

"Huh! Oh, no no I didn't mean that!" You blurted, waving your arms.

"Sabertooth gains five points!"

Sting disappeared as soon as Kagura showed up, however, and your thoughts quickly turned back to the rest of your guild.

"Why are they still not moving?" The Master demanded angrily, hopping up and down. You looked at your feet, wracking your brains. You could really use your diary right now. What happened in this final battle...it was tough to remember.

"From all the previous battles I've observed the enemies' fighting strength, magic, psychology and behavioural patterns." Mavis was saying, her hair covering her face. You looked back up and paid attention. "I took it all into account and ran hundreds of millions of battle simulations in my head. Their movements, predictions and results, locations. It's all gone according to my calculations. I've already told them the strategy." She stood up and pointed her finger in a commanding style. "Lead your comrades to victory. That's my war. Begin Operation: Fairy Star!"

Fairy Tail suddenly started to move and the stadium erupted. The Fairy Tactician was on the case. "I'll be right back." You muttered to Levy.

It was time to put your own tactics into plan, you thought as you looked across at Frosch, alone at the edge of the Sabertooth box. I'm going to find Lector. And then I'm going to cheer on my guild. Mavis had her strategy, but it was time you put in place on of your own.

Getting out of the stadium was difficult enough. Avoiding the guards was a nightmare. Being not picked up by the contestants or noticed by the officials was near impossible. By creating small sound ripples to distract people, you had managed to follow Minerva to the best of your abilities. When the opportunity arose, you would grab Lector and keep him safe.

Minerva was currently on top of a roof. You were hiding in a house a few houses down, keeping as low a profile as you could. All you could do was wait.

After a few minutes of careful watching, you saw Erza walk past into the elevated plaza, being followed silently by Kagura. It was incredibly open, you cursed. You couldn't save Lector without being seen from there. You checked that no lacrima vision nor opponents were around and you began to move from the house, closer to the sky plaza.

You could hear loud crashes and swords clanging together as you got closer. You couldn't risk climbing up or flying up as you could be seen. There were also large vibrations coming from the top of the plaza. It was crazy the amount of magic being concentrated. Barely a few moments later, the entire plaza seemed to explode and you were sent flying back into a house.

"Ahhh!" You cried as part of the beam of energy hit you and burned a large chunk of your arm. You gritted your teeth so as not to make too much noise. You could hear your flesh sizzle and you could feel your consciousness slipping away.

"No..." You gasped, as you there for a few moments, you couldn't even tell how long, in indescribable agony, before everything went black.

Your eyelids fluttered open and you suddenly felt a pang of nausea. You fell to the side and immediately threw up.

"Ughh..." You muttered. You looked around the floor of the house for a medical kit and found a bandage. You reached to wrap up your arm but suddenly your back arched back as a wave of magic hit you.

What is this? You thought desperately. A small vortex appeared next to you. It was coming out of your hand. You backed up and looked at it. It looked like...

"Minerva's magic!" You gasped. She must have drawn blood from you. But the power surging through you...it was too great. It was twice the amount that you'd gained when Sting had bitten you. It wouldn't last long. Your body would reject it as soon as it couldn't handle it. Which was why you had fainted. You staggered to your feet and headed for the area that had most noise coming from it.

"I told you, remember?" A familiar cruel snide voice said. "I'm going to give you a battle worthy of a king." Minerva. You heard her laughing as you got closer.

"Milliana? That kitten?" Minerva smirked as you finally saw her standing over Erza and a badly wounded Kagura.

She conjured one of the vortexes and spat out an unconscious Milliana. You noticed her cloak was rather lumpy. Lector? You thought hopefully. Please be in there!

"All the fight's out of her." Minerva sneered.

"Milliana!" Erza said, running forwards and picking up the girl in her arms gently.

"Huh? Er-chan..." Milliana murmured weakly before collapsing. A large amount of blood came away on Erza's hand as she let go.

"I amused myself by hurting her." Minerva continued.

Erza got up angrily and leapt at her with the rage on her face of a true avenger. She was furious. The fire in her eyes was utterly terrifying. You were glad that you never saw that side of Erza. This was the Erza that would destroy. The most dangerous fairy, ready to defend her friends.

"Geez..." You muttered, hiding behind a pillar.

Erza was ready to strike but was suddenly sent flying back by Minerva. Minerva pursued her and they rapidly disappeared out of sight. You waited a few moments, then ran forward.

"Kagura! Milliana!" You knelt over them, checking their wounds.

You noticed a rustling in Milliana's cloak. It had a very distinct cat shape.

"It feels like something weird is stuck to me..." Milliana muttered. "Is it just my imagination?"

"No, it's not." You cried out with a beam, tears creeping up into your eyes. You rushed forward and lifted the cloak to find a very weak Lector.

"Lector!"

"Lector?" Milliana questioned weakly.

"St...Sting-kun..." Lector muttered. He looked utterly exhausted but otherwise okay.

"Kagura!" A voice from behind you yelled. It was the other Mermaid Hell members. You could hear the explosions coming from elsewhere.

"Explosions...?" Milliana muttered. A rock piece fell down and you pulled Milliana and Lector aside to avoid it. Erza and Minerva really were going all out. There was dust everywhere.

"We gotta get out of here before they bring down every pillar in this place."

You urged.

"Can't move..." She muttered.

"I'll call for help." You assured her. There was suddenly an uproar of screams from the distant stadium. Erza must have won. You cradled the weak Lector in your arms as you stood up.

"Oh!" You gasped. The Sabertooth logo was gleaming in the sky in a brilliant white shine. Sting. You thought. So that's where you are. You gathered up Lector in your arms and headed towards it. You called for assistance to get Milliana and Kagura and headed straight for the place where the logo was. The exhausted Exceed in your arms whimpered slightly.

"Don't worry, Lector, I've got you." You smiled gently. "And I came for you like I promised. But I think it's time we got you back to your arrogant best friend."

The moonlight shine off your eyes as you walked towards the logo in the sky. You knew that you weren't the only one walking, either.


	15. Reunions and Repercussions

"You'd better not underestimate Fairy Tail." Juvia was asserting to Sting as you reached the clearing where the logo was. You held back briefly. If it got ugly, you didn't want Lector getting any more injured and weak than he already was.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Sting's voice replied and your heart leapt annoyingly. Damn him. "I'm treating you guys with respect. That's why I'm going to crush you all together! I've been waiting for this."

"So freaking dramatic..." You muttered.

"I'm gonna show Lector just how strong I am!"

"Lector?" Gray questioned.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, but are you serious?" Laxus scoffed.

"I'm serious!" Sting said, puffing up his chest. "I got stronger! Losing Lector has awakened new strength. For Lector's sake...for my best friend's sake...I'm gonna beat all of you!"

"Fine. If you're that prepared..." Erza stepped forward. "...then we'll fight you."

A glowing light enveloped him and it span around him, as if a thousand moons had given him their light. You held onto Lector and prepared to run. However, Sting's expression quickly changed as he beheld the five people in front of him. They were all so determined, despite them being knocked out. He clenched his fist and lowered his head. The moonlight reflected off his face and you realised...he was crying.

"Sting..." You murmured, feeling tears well up in your own eyes.

He took a step forward and collapsed to his knees, bowing his head.

"I give up..." He said quietly.

Fireworks went off in the distance from the arena, but you paid them no heed. You were delighted that your guild had won, but...you couldn't do this anymore. You stepped forward quietly into the clearing as Erza approached Sting.

"Sting, why didn't you come after us...?" She asked.

"I had a feeling I couldn't meet him." He said through gritted teeth, face still looking at the ground. "Before, I thought I'd be able to meet him if I won...but for some reason, I felt like I couldn't meet him. I don't understand it myself. You people are so radiant that I didn't think I could meet him the way I am now."

"Sure you can." Erza said gently.

"Erza." You said from behind them, stepping forward with Lector cradled in your arms. He was asleep, having drifted off in your arms on the way to see them all.

"_?" Erza said, clearly taken aback. Sting looked up and his eyes widened.

"I told you it wasn't bad to care for others, didn't I, you prat?" You smiled. Sting's mouth dropped open.

"You..."

"Of course I did." You said, a tear slipping down your cheek. "That's what friends do, right?"

You stepped forward, but paused when you felt Lector stirring in your arms. Sting staggered up and lumbered towards you as Lector opened his eyes. Lector wriggled free, not even wondering whose arms he was in, and ran towards Sting.

"Lector!" Sting cried.

"Sting-kun, Sting-kun!" Lector ran towards him paws outstretched, crying his eyes out.

"Lector..." He said as the crying man and Exceed hugged one another tightly. Lector buried his face in Sting's shoulder and sobbed loudly.

You walked forward and sat down next to Sting.

"Are you two okay?" You said softly.

"_..." Sting said. "You brought him back. How?"

"Let's just say that Minerva cannot trump my knowledge."

Lector turned around and leapt into your arms. "Thank you, _-chan!" He wailed.

"Hey, hey, it's alright." You soothed.

"I promise I won't forget this." He looked up at you, tears falling off his whiskers. "And I won't tease Sting-kun about you anymore!"

"L-Lector." He stammered.

"_?! What does he mean?!" Gray demanded.

"NOTHING!" Both you and Sting yelled at him, albeit very hurriedly.

"I'm glad you're okay." You smiled.

"Me too..." Sting said, scratching his head awkwardly. "Um...so...a-after the Games, did you mayb-"

You cut him off by throwing your arms around him and tackling him to the floor in a hug.

"_..." Erza gaped.

"I'm sorry..." You murmured, tears filling up your eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sting..."

You pulled your head back to look at him underneath you. You smiled warmly, looking into his azure eyes and leant down to capture his lips in a gentle kiss.

"WHAAAAA?!" Gajeel bellowed. "This dude and _?!"

You ignored him completely and melted into Sting, who had his hand resting on the back of your head.

"I told you that you were in denial." Lector said with a light sniffle.

"_..." Sting said, reaching up a hand to wipe away your tears.

"Don't think I don't still hate your guts." You said. "And this stays between us." You said, looking at the Fairy Tail team still staring at you.

"I think it's a bit late for that.." Laxus muttered, gesturing to the lacrima filming the entire encounter.

"Shit."

Sting gave a small laugh. You poked him with a scowl.

"Sting...t-there's something I need to tell-"

"There ain't no way the Salamander would remember to signal us." Gajeel suddenly grumbled angrily from over by the group. "There'll be no flare!"

"A flare?" Sting asked, looking at you. You shrugged and he faced Gajeel. "Hey, wha-"

"Don't look at me with that annoying face!" Gajeel yelled. Lector hid behind you and Sting in terror.

"Gajeel!" You and Juvia shouted.

"I was just wondering why Natsu-san didn't participate." Sting said without flinching.

You looked down guiltily.

"Did something happen to Natsu-kun?" Lector asked nervously.

"We need to get to the Master and the others." You said, biting your lip. "We don't have long."

"I'm terribly sorry we don't have time to bask in the afterglow of the Grand Magic Games, but I've just heard that this country is facing a critical moment." The King of Fiore said. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail were standing next to each other as the announcement was made. You were shaking. The fear of what was about to happen was creeping up on you.

"What's wrong, _-chan?" Lector said from by your feet.

"I...I..." You shook more violently.

"10,000 dragons..." People were muttering around you. You clenched your fists and kept as still as you could as the King continued his speech.

"Wizard guilds, I must request that you please lend us your aid. I would like you to use your power to slay the dragons that survive. That is all. Please save this country!"

The guilds around you erupted into determined cheers.

"Leave it to us!" Someone near you said.

"This country, which goes hand in hand with magic..." Sting said from next to you, his hand still holding yours gently.

"...is our country!" Rogue finished from behind you. He smirked as he saw yours and Sting's hands.

"The opponents are dragons." Sting said confidently.

"Therefore, it's time for us dragon slayers to step into the spotlight." Rogue said.

"Good luck, Sting-kun!" Lector jumped up and sat on your shoulder.

"Fro will cheer you on, too!"

You let go of Sting's hand and clenched your fist. He looked at you in confusion.

"_? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Sting. But this can't wait. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I need your help to get rid of something for me."

"Hm?"

"I need to get rid of her. The girl that sang in the opening ceremony."

"But the singing girl was you." Lector stated, confused.

"No..." You shook your head. "S-S-She's the scariest bit of me. The one that helped me adapt to Earthland. When I sing out there..." You said, looking up at the sky. "It's like I'm on fire. Like a great flame lights up inside me. But it scares me so much. That part of my person scares me. It's the part of me that has given up on home. The part of me that wants to stay here. In this fantasy land."

"Are you crazy?" Sting said, with a furrowed brow. "We need to help defend this place right now."

"No, Sting." You said with slight tears in your eyes. "I'm telling the truth. When I said I didn't belong here the other night, I wasn't lying. I don't come from this world. I...I came here three years ago. I just...appeared, one day in the middle of Magnolia. I was in school, and I fainted somehow. The next thing I knew, I was looking up into the eyes of people from Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail."

You laughed bitterly, tears spilling over. "Of all the fictional places I ended up, it had to be Fairy Tail. In my world, this is all a story! It's a book! It isn't real. I don't know how I'm here and I-I'm so SCARED I've interfered with something. I interfered enough just by talking to you, to Rogue, to my guild, to everyone. I know what's going to happen because I read it a long time ago but I can't do anything to stop it. And there are some days when I just want to die because maybe that way I'll get back home."

You bit your lip briefly, your shoulders shaking. "And YOU," you advanced on Sting. "You made everything worse. Even though I wasn't supposed to even come NEAR you, I couldn't stay away from you." You pulled your hand out of his with a small sob.

"A-And that's why I can't stay here. I'm going to leave Crocus. Tonight. I'm going to try and find a way back home...because if I don't leave now..." You bowed your head, not able to meet Sting's eyes. "I don't think I'll be able to stop myself. I'll do something, change things. It might cause people to die if I am even there."

"_-chan..." Lector whimpered. Sting was at a loss for words. Rogue frowned before stepping forwards.

"_, is all of this true?"

You nodded. "I swear it. On my life."

"You're lying." Sting suddenly shouted.

"What cause would I have to lie?!" You cried, tears rolling down your cheeks uncontrollably. "I didn't mean to do any of this. I didn't mean to come here. I DIDN'T MEAN TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" You shouted, falling on your knees to the ground.

"You...love me?" Sting said quietly.

"...Of course I do, you idiot." You murmured bitterly.

"I believe you." Rogue stated abruptly.

"Huh?" You said breathlessly, looking up at him, though your tears made everything blurry.

"No-one can keep something that big from someone they love." He stated simply. You sniffled. Sting didn't move. He was still transfixed to the spot in a state of shock. You rose to your feet and placed a hand on his shoulder, walking past him.

"Goodbye, Sting..." You said, before slipping through the crowds to join your guild. It was time the cat came out of the bag.


	16. Guilt and Grit

"So now you know..." You concluded, shoulders still shaking and with a lump in your throat as the majority of the guild stared back at you in complete shock. "I'm sorry I kept this from everyone...I tried to tell you all so many times, but I couldn't do it. I don't expect anyone to forgive me. You shouldn't. I'm not worthy to call myself a member of Fairy Tail."

"Who cares about all that?!" A voice suddenly cried. It wasn't the voice you had expected, either. Levy rushed forwards and hugged you. "You're nakama, _. No matter where you come from." She asserted. You looked down at the blue-haired script Mage in surprise.

"I agree with Levy." Erza said, her red hair fluttering slightly in the wind. "Don't be thinking that we don't care about you, _."

"You guys..." You sniffled. "Please. Don't do this. Why do you even believe me?"

"Like hell we won't." Gajeel snorted. "Like we're gonna let you leave?! You're stronger than that. Even if you were dumb enough to like that Sting brat."

"Gajeel has a point." Mira continued. "Not about Sting, but...You're one of us. Of course we believe you. And, if you really want, we'll help you find a way to get home."

"Mira..." You swallowed.

"_, I understand that you are afraid to change the future," the Master said abruptly. "But is there anything you need to tell us about these dragons?"

"I..." You said hesitantly. "It's a bit fuzzy in my mind. I mean, it's been three years since I read the original stories...um, well, future, but I seem to remember there being less than ten to deal with. And Natsu...ah, made a friend out of one of them."

"Huh?!" Gajeel shouted. "Salamander being friends with the dragons coming to kill us all?!"

"That's all I can remember, really. Well, apart from one thing..." You said sadly. "But I can't tell you about that."

"Why not?" Cana asked.

"Because if that sacrifice isn't made...someone will die. And it won't be able to be fixed." You swallowed. "And I couldn't do that to the guild. That sacrifice has to be made...or we all lose."

"I see." A voice from behind Gajeel said. Sting stepped forwards and stood in front of you. "So we just have to take down those dragons?"

You nodded before turning away. "I can't help you more."

"_." Sting said firmly. "If you leave now, I will kick your ass so much you won't be able to sit down for weeks."

"Romantic." Gray muttered sarcastically.

"The boy is right." The Master said. "We'll need your power, _."

"What if I interfere?" You said, desperately trying to make them understand it from your perspective. "We could all die if I screw something up!"

"Then we'll just have to make sure you don't." Sting said. "Rogue! Lector!" He called. The two came running over, along with Frosch trotting quickly behind them. "You can stay with us."

"Oi, don't be stealing our comrades." Gray scowled.

"LOVE RIVAL." Juvia suddenly growled.

"Juvia, we've talked about this!"

"Go with them." Erza interrupted calmly.

"Erza..."

"She will be well protected and it will even up the numbers if dragons are to be faced."

"Very well." The Master nodded. "Be strong, my child." He said to you.

"Yes, Master." You replied quietly.

"Everybody to their places!" He shouted.

"_, come." Sting said, extending his hand to you. You took it hesitantly, your palm touching his delicately. You took one last look at the guild before following Sting in running towards the position of Sabertooth.

"_'s helping." Sting said firmly to the rest of Sabertooth when you arrived with them, in a very don't-argue-with-me tone.

"Wh-" Orga started but was interrupted by a humongous explosion from across the palace and a colossal roar. You looked up and gasped. Several dragons were flying through the air, blasting rays of energy and obliterating streets at a time. The ground shook as shockwaves washed over the city. The wing beats alone were like a gale force wind, you observed, and were knocking over entire houses. You counted them swiftly.

"Seven..." You gulped.

An enormous red-brown dragon with large spines all over it landed in front of yourself and Sabertooth. You were behind Sting, his arm protectively in front of you.

"Sabertooth, full-scale attack! Let's go!" He shouted.

"Angel soul!" You transformed, focusing on hardening your scales to resist damage.

"Yeah!" Rogue replied. "Aim for the inside of its mouth, its stomach and any other soft parts!"

"I'll try and hit it from above!" You nodded to them and soared into the air. The cold night air was refreshing on your wings, but you were not exactly flying in desirable circumstances.

"Sonic blast!" You aimed for its ears. Hopefully it would confuse it. The dragon roared and a whoosh of air hit you, sending you flying backwards. You landed back next to Rufus and Orga.

"It's tough flying." You told them. "That thing's breath packs a wallop."

"Natsu-san said that. I remember." Rufus smirked, before looking back up at the roaring dragon in front of you. "So this is a dragons destructive power...it's a spectacle worth remembering."

"Perfect!" Orga replied. "Jura took me out right away during our battle, so I didn't get to run amok then! Here's where I make up for it and then some!" He summoned some of his Black Lightning in his palms before blasting it at the dragon ferociously. Rufus attacked the dragon too using a blast of Gray's magic.

"Heavenly BLAST!" You screamed, your scales along your arms illuminating and channeling energy down to your hands, which send a massive white light towards the dragon.

"A combination attack with Orga's and Rufus' black lightning, plus _'s magic..."

"It's Sabertooth team play!" Lector said.

"Fairy Tail taught us that!" Orga said. "Hell, even we can change a bit!"

You looked at him curiously.

"There's no shame in learning from a great enemy." Rufus said next to you.

"We're not enemies anymore!" You yelled at him.

"It stopped moving..." Frosch said, his paws on his face.

"Did you kill it?" Lector said hopefully.

For a few moments, the dragon couldn't be seen for the three attacks. But it just appeared mildly annoyed by the action.

"Seriously? Not even a scratch?!" Sting shouted.

"Lector, Frosch, get back." Rogue said calmly. The two Exceeds obeyed immediately and ran backwards.

"Where did our lady go?! We sure could use her power about now!" Sting said angrily. He was right. Minerva's spatial magic would certainly give you all an advantage, even if she was a cold hearted bitch.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her. Though I imagine she's fighting somewhere." Rogue replied. "_, can you fly Lector and Frosch to safety?"

"Absolutely." You replied, picking them up and flying them a few streets over to a more fortified place.

"Be strong, you two. I'll come back for you." You promised.

"In the mean time," You dug into your satchel and brought out one of the most precious things to you in the world. You handed Lector your iPod plus some lacrima headphones. You'd spent all of the day off apart from the concert seeing the best technology expert in Crocus. They'd taken it apart and, after everything you'd explained about how it worked, you'd both worked on a specialised electrical lacrima that made your charger work again. You turned it on to show them how it worked.

"I'd recommend this if you want to be calm." You said, selecting a playlist that had classical soundtrack music on it. "P-please keep it safe."

"We will." Lector said.

"Fro will too!"

"I'm going to help Sting and Rogue. Stay hidden." You smiled warmly, kissing the top of their heads before taking off again.

"Who cares?! Kill that thing with dragon slayer magic!" Orga was yelling at Sting as you landed next to the white dragon slayer.

The dragon suddenly reared its head, an entire house in its mouth, breaking it in half like a twig.

"We need more dragon slayers than are here..." You mused aloud.

"No shit." Orga muttered.

"I didn't know dragons were this strong when they're serious. Even so, I wanna protect our comrades!" Rogue said loudly.

"We need to use dragon slayer magic." Sting said.

"Yeah, and we've got two dragon slayers here, you and me." Rogue added.

"Three." You quipped.

"What?! _, are you-"

"No." You said firmly. "But my magic allows me to adapt to the form of another if they draw blood from me. It happened when Sting bit me before. I kept glowing and I could feel the magic within me. So for a temporary time, I could use some! Sting." You turned to him even as he looked at you like you'd just grown a second head. "Bite me!"

"That's insane!" Orga shouted. "That could kill you!"

"I know the risks!" You yelled back. "Just DO IT!"

"You can't-"

"STING! Oh for goodness sake!" You dragged him close to you and practically slammed his mouth at your neck in the same place as he'd given you a hickey before. Despite the struggles of the man, you could feel his pointed teeth pierce into your skin. You closed your eyes as you felt your body adapt. You scales began to glow on your body.

"What is she doing?!" Rogue gaped.

"Can you hear me?!" A loud voice suddenly penetrated the skies. "Dragon slayer magic can down the dragons!"

"About time that jackass showed up!" You gasped as your body began to glow white, as it adjusted to the new energy flowing through it.

"Natsu-san!" Sting said in disbelief, looking up at the sky, even though he was still holding you in his arms worriedly.

"We've got seven dragon slayers here! And seven dragons! Our magic exists for this very day!" Natsu shrieked. "LET'S GO DRAGON HUNTING!"

Rogue grinned determinedly.

"I'll stay here with Sting. Go!" You said to him confidently. "Help the guilds that don't have a dragon slayer."

The large dragon suddenly began raining down enormous eggs onto the ground. You gasped. Now this was one thing you really regretted forgetting.

"Ready?" You said to Sting. He nodded and you both began to glow in a bright white light. You channelled it as best you could into a direct beam, aiming for its head, whilst Sting's larger attacks hit it from all sides.

"Sting!" You shouted.

"What?!" He yelled back.

"Don't you dare die!"

"What the hell, woman!" He shrieked.

"It needed saying!"


	17. Threat and Tragedy

"These...BLOODY...dragons!" You growled, throwing the last bit of power you had at the red dragon in front of you.

You fell to your knees and panted. You brought your hand away from your nose and noticed a few traces of blood. This wasn't good for you. Trying to harness this much magical energy, particularly not your own and without training, was incredibly dangerous.

"_!" Sting shouted, glancing at you briefly before continuing to fire white light at the dragon.

"I-I'm okay. Just...shouldn't do that much longer." You replied, wiping the blood away from your nose and looked back up at Sting. He had activated his White Drive and was staring down the dragon. A roar from behind you made you turn. You had been caught by the attention of at least four of the smaller dragons.

"We have company." You said, getting to your feet with gritted teeth. "I'll hold them off."

"Okay." Sting nodded before screaming. "Roar of the White Dragon!" A large laser-like beam erupted from Sting's mouth and headed for the dragon's face.

"Heavenly lightning!" You shouted, directing your own magic, which felt much more comfortable, towards the dragons. One was sent flying back, but the other three were only affected slightly.

"Then how about this?" You heard Sting should from behind you. "That should keep you from moving!"

You smiled, directing more magic at the smaller dragons in front of you. Sting had this.

"It was itchy." A growling voice said from above and behind you. The dragon was speaking?! You gaped. "But it had no effect other than that. Are you seriously attacking me?" It grumbled.

You abruptly felt a hand close around your own. "Sting?"

"Run." He said, pulling you with him and together you sprinted across the ruins of Crocus.

"Where are we even going?! That thing's still on our tail!" You said in disbelief. The two of you rounded a corner and were faced with another dragon. Sting turned to you and grinned.

"Why are you grinning?!" You yelled.

"Because this is so brilliant!" He laughed and kept running.

"Rogue! I'll give you a hand!" Sting screamed, addressing a figure in front of the two of you. Rogue looked at the two of you as if you were crazy.

"Did you take down one?" He asked.

"Nope," Sting said cheerfully. "I brought it with me!" The dragon pursuing you looked at the two of you as it burst through a rock arch, sending dust everywhere.

"What?! This is funny?!" Rogue yelled as as Sting continued to laugh.

"You're crazy, you idiot!" You screamed at Sting, noticing the smaller dragons and your stomach suddenly dropped.

"Lector and Frosch!" You said. "They won't be safe with all these other ones!" You gestured to the smaller dragons that had followed you from earlier. "I'll find them and make sure they're safe."

Rogue nodded and you stepped forward quickly to pull Sting in for a passionate kiss, which he enthusiastically reciprocated whilst Rogue shrieked at you both about priorities and dragons.

"Come back to me." You whispered to him, pressing your foreheads together.

"'Course. Still haven't gotten you back for that night where you kissed me and then promptly left me to blow up a water park with Natsu-san."

"I maintain that-"

"Sting." Rogue said sharply.

"Yep." He said. "Be safe, _."

You flapped your wings and soared upwards, narrowly missing the dragon's tail. Once you were clear, you looked back in fear at the scene in front of you.

"No matter what, we're partners! Show em the power of the twin dragons, Rogue!" Sting grinned.

"Sure." Rogue replied, and the two's smirks certainly made a picture given the inappropriateness of the situation. Only those two could look that smug surrounded by dragons out for blood.

"Lector! Frosch!" You shouted, scouring the rubble landscape for the two Exceeds. "Where are you?"

"It'll okay." Lector was saying, holding up a stick in front of Frosch, who was covering his eyes with his paws and shaking as a small dragon approached the two of them. "I'm here with you."

"LECTOR!" You shouted, diving down and blasting the dragon with a ray of light, obliterating it.

"_-chan!" The small voice of Frosch cried.

"Hey, you two." You said in relief, landing and running inside, leaning down next to them. Frosch still had your headphones on his head. "How are you holding up?"

"Fro is scared." Lector said. "But I think the music's helping. He just worried about Rogue-kun. I-I'm not worried about them. They're strong! I'm strong too." He added confidently.

"We need to get out of here." You said urgently, noticing two smaller dragons heading towards the house where the three of you were taking shelter.

"Frosch, I'm going to put the music player in your frog suit so you don't lose it, okay?"

He nodded quietly and you tucked the iPod plus most of the cord of the headphones in Frosch's suit. "You two are going to be okay. I promise." You said to him gently, before picking him up and holding him in your left arm.

"Stay close, Lector."

You headed out of the house and ran west, towards an area that didn't have any of the seven large dragons around it.

"_, look out!" Lector shouted.

You turned around to find a small dragon fire a laser at you. You dodged it and fired a sonic blast at it, sending it flying back. Although normally, you'd try to kill it, you had bigger priorities than terminating a bunch of small dragons. Looking after Frosch and Lector was a bigger priority. Frosch didn't use his wings at all as far as you knew, and although Lector wasn't going to admit it, he was scared too.

You reached a crossroads between two street corners. You suddenly got a strange vision in your head. You'd turned left towards the seemingly safer area and been ambushed by ten small dragons. You'd tried to get Frosch and Lector to run but you couldn't get them to and the dragons had fired. They had pierced your chest and gone right through you.

You touched your left collarbone where the first one had struck.

"Did both of you just see something too?" You said shakily.

Both Exceeds nodded and you turned right down the other path.

"That was so scary!" Frosch sobbed. You hugged him tightly and kept running. You heard a loud noise behind you and saw some of the smaller dragons in the way you would have taken. You gasped suddenly as an enormous comet of flame seemed to fly through the air towards the palace.

"It's Natsu!" You screamed. "Get down!"

The explosion was like the force of a nuclear bomb. Everything was sent flying backwards. You were sent flying as well, with Lector clinging to your ankles. You rolled, protectively cradling Frosch in your arms.

You struck a rock and you felt a sharp crunch in your right arm.

"AHHHHH!" You screamed in pain. You looked down at your arm. It looked like a train wreck, but Frosch, protected by it, was unharmed, as was Lector. You held your hand up to your head and blood came away.

"Oh..." You said, feeling a sudden head rush as the amount of pain you were in suddenly registered. Your arms went limp and you collapsed.

"_-chan!" Lector shouted.

Large yellow lights seemed to shine around you and you struggled to remain conscious.

"It looks like we won." Lector said.

"Fro thinks so too."

"That's good..." You murmured.

"I'll get some help. Frosch, take care of _-chan until I get back." Lector soared into the air and out of sight. Things got more and more blurry as Frosch leaned over you. You reached up with your good arm and stroked his little head, which still had your headphones on it.

"What are you listening to?" You muttered, pulling out your iPod from Frosch's suit. You smiled as you saw what was playing.

"The Harry Potter theme..." You smiled weakly at the tearing up Frosch. "I'll have to tell you the story some day. It's my favourite sto...story. Apart from Fairy Tail. This place was my dream. But..." You laughed slightly, hurting your bruising ribs. "I think that that dream might be coming to an end..." Everything became more blurry as Frosch's tears fell on your arm.

"Don't cry, little one...and tell Sting...tell...Sting..." Your lips stopped moving and all vision faded from you as you heard a voice shout your name in the distance.


	18. Dreaming and Daring

"_!" A voice cried inside your head. It sounded faraway and odd, like it didn't really exist. You felt like you were floating. You didn't seem to be in pain, either. But...you swore you were just in a battle. Maybe it had finished?

"Write a song about me!" Natsu? You questioned. You looked around but you couldn't see him.

"Of course we believe you." Mira's voice followed, sounding equally floaty and distant.

"We're nakama!" Levy's tearful voice shouted.

"Who is she?"

"Stop ogling her, Macao!"

The voices drifted around you. Where were you? Everything seemed dark. You strained to open your eyes when a more clear voice crossed your thoughts.

"Be safe." Sting's voice. You saw his face in front of you. He offered his hand. "Still haven't gotten you back for that night where you kissed me and then promptly left me to blow up a water park with Natsu-san."

You reached for his hand and light seemed to envelope and blind you. You screwed your eyes shut. When you tried to open them again, your eyelids felt heavy. You persisted and opened them with a groan, your head pounding and your arm hurting horrendously. There was lots of light and you noticed you were in a room with a white ceiling, tucked up in a bed. You felt something resting against your side on your right but your head hurt too much to turn and look.

"Ugh..." You said weakly.

"_-san!" A familiar voice cried out happily. You looked to your left and saw Wendy leaning over you.

"Ow..." You muttered. "Be careful of that exploding portal, guys, it packs a punch..." You added sarcastically.

"I'm glad you're awake! Is anything hurting?"

"Yeah, my arm, my head...and my pride." You said with a slight smile. "How's everyone doing? Did we win?"

"Yes." Wendy said happily, before her eyes were distracted looking to your right. You turned your head to see what she was looking at.

"Oh." You said in surprise. Sting was sat in a chair next to your bed, his head resting on his arms crossed over on side of the bed, snoring gently, Lector curled up sleeping in his lap. You blushed.

"How long has he been here?" You asked quietly.

"Two days. He brought you here and him and that cat refused to leave." Another voice said. You gazed up to see Poluchka. "Stubborn child."

You couldn't help but smile. "I don't know if I have the heart to wake him." You said.

"Well I do. It's about time he left." Poluchka grumbled, shaking Sting. "Boy."

"Wha?" He said angrily, before seeing you staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "_, you're awake!"

"Told you I'd look after Lector, didn't I?" You said with a small grin, looking at the still sleeping Exceed in his lap.

"He told me what you did for him and Frosch...I'm sorry for everything, I shouldn't have let you be alone." He mumbled.

"Oh stop blaming yourself." You tried to wave your hand in dismissal and gasped in agony as a shock of pain went through your arm.

"Try not to move it." Wendy said, before applying some more healing magic to it.

"But...the ball!" You realised. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow." Wendy said in surprise. "Why?"

"I was supposed to play." You said sadly, looking down at your arm in the cast. "Will it be healed by then?"

"It will, but I wouldn't recommend playing."

"One song?"

"I guess you could do one if I used some pain relief before and after."

"Two?"

"Don't push it." Poluchka frowned.

You nodded. "Thank you, Wendy. Wait," You said with a smirk, looking back at Sting. "You have a suit?"

"Maybe." He said grumpily.

"Sting...I need to talk to you about my home."

He held up a hand. "Do you really think it matters to me where you're from?"

You were taken aback. "But I thought you'd hate me for lying to you."

"I don't." He replied. "I'd keep something like that to myself, too. Although I'm surprised you kept it to yourself that long."

"I'm surprised, too." You smiled. You noticed that he had your headphones around his neck. "Hey, where did you get those?"

"Oh, Frosch gave them to me to look after. And...he said you promised him something about a Hairy Porter."

"Harry Potter." You corrected, laughing.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It's a story."

"Like this place is supposed to be?"

"No...they're quite different. But it also involves wizards."

"_-chan!" Several voices from the doorway cried as half the guild headed towards your bed.

"Whaassgoingon?" Lector screamed, startled awake by the noise.

"I'll see you soon." Sting said, rising from his chair and taking off your headphones, placing your iPod next to your bed on the desk as members of the guild crowded around you. You looked at him once more, as he threw you a small smile as he headed out of the room, Lector following him sleepily.

"I'm not sure about this. Besides, I hate heels!" You complained.

"But _-chan, you look so nice!" Lucy assured you.

You pouted at her as Cancer did your hair. You'd been let out of the infirmary that morning. Your arm was nearly healed but needed close monitoring. Even though the ball was at least 7 hours way, the girls had insisted taking the whole day to get ready. Erza, Lucy and Levy had insisted upon giving you a dress for the ball that night, and Virgo had assisted in making it.

You were as a consequence wearing a strapless white dress that had a slight patterning on its embellishment top half that closely resembled your white scales and Sting's Dragon Force mode. It had a large slit up the side of the long dress, showing off your legs. Erza had leant you a pair of golden heels and white gloves to complete the look.

"I'm all done-ebi." Cancer said, stepping back from you. You looked in the mirror and gasped. Cancer had put your usual untamed hair into wavy curls. It looked incredible.

"I...I look-"

"Amazing." Lucy finished for you.

"Radiant." Levy added.

"I look like a girl." You stammered.

"Um...I'm pretty sure you always do." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Yeah, but you know me, I usually wear jeans, a t-shirt and my jacket. Even in my old life, I never wore things this nice."

"Well it's always a good time." Wendy said cheerfully, passing you the white gloves, which covered your arm bandage well.

"Say, _-chan," Levy questioned. "What was your world like?"

"It was nice." You said. "There was no magic, but so many stories about it."

"Can you tell us some stories from your world?" Levy said, her eyes shining.

"Sure. I liked books back home. What kind of story?"

"Something romantic?" Erza suggested.

"Hm..." You thought. "Well my favourite love stories are Romeo and Juliet, and Pride and Prejudice."

"I've never heard of them."

"Oh, wow. You'll love these, then. Romeo and Juliet is basically about a couple that fall in love, except they belong to rival families at war with each other. They get married in secret but it all goes a bit wrong and Juliet fakes her own death to get out of marrying someone her father set up with her. Romeo misses the message explaining Juliet's actions and commits suicide in her family tomb. She then wakes up and, realising her lover is dead, kills herself."

"How awful!" Lucy gasped.

"It's a great story." You smiled. "A bit of me misses studying Shakespeare, actually. People falling in love from rival families. Just like people who fell in love with people from the wrong guild." You smirked deviously in the direction of Levy and Erza, who blushed profusely and yelled at you that that did not know what you were on about.

"The second one's more fun. Pride and Prejudice is a comedy novel. It centres on Elizabeth Bennet, a strong-willed woman living in a time when girls had to marry to be financially secure."

"What a rubbish society." Erza said.

"So basically, what-"

"Hey, everyone!" A voice from the door said.

"Hey, Mira!" You said cheerfully, standing up to greet the fellow transformation Mage. "I was about to come looking for you. You look lovely!"

"Thank you." She beamed. "I brought Yukino with me." You looked at the celestial spirit Mage, the discomfort of having wearing a dress on her face one that mirrored your own.

"You too, huh?" You smiled sheepishly, holding out your hand. "_. Although, you probably already know about where I'm from. Seems everyone does now."

"The girl from another world." Yukino said shyly, shaking your hand. "I remember."

You beamed at her. "I know we're going to be great friends. What with me probably going to be hanging around your guild more." You flushed slightly.

"I...I don't belong to a guild anymore." She said, looking away.

You smirked knowingly. Erza narrowed her eyes. "_, how far does your knowledge of this universe spread?"

"Quite far." You said. "Although in terms of storyline, my knowledge is nearly at its end. I came here in the middle of a story arc. And no spoilers!" You said, waving a finger. "Oh...and Erza...don't take that fiancée shit from him. You know you both deserve happiness."

"What does that mean?" Lucy said, looking at Erza, who had looked away from your gaze.

"I feel like I should tell each of you something." You smiled. "After all, with you being characters in my world, people talk about you."

"T-they do?" Levy said.

"Levy..." You looked at the script Mage. She paled. "If you don't dance with Gajeel at some point tonight, my old best friend would never forgive me. And don't even get me started on you, Lucy." You laughed. "You'll probably stay oblivious forever. The fandom will continue to cry."

"Wha?!" She shrieked.

"Like I said, lots of people read these stories."

"What happens to me?!" Lucy demanded. You giggled. Telling her about the NaLu shipping would probably give her a heart attack.

"Wendy, Carla..." You smiled. "The fandom adores you. And they think you and Romeo are cute."

"Cute?!" Carla said in disapproval.

"Carla, accept a fish from Happy once in a while, will you?" You pleaded.

"I shall do no such thing."

"Spoilsport." You muttered, before turning to Mira, remembering your question for her.

"Mira," you said. "I have nothing bad to say about you. Except, well...the fandom kinda likes you with someone. I've always wondered if it was a thing."

"What?" Mira gasped. "Who?"

"It's pretty electric, let me tell you." You smirked. "The final thing I need to tell you all is for Earthland'a sake, keep an eye on Anyway, I needed to ask you and Erza something. I was actually wondering if you and Erza would help me with something later, since you both like to perform."

"I'd be delighted to!" Mira said, whilst Erza nodded approvingly next to her, even though the two stayed lost in thought about your comments.

"Okay, so here's the plan..."


	19. Castles and Crowns

"My feet hurt." You groaned. "Can't I just wear sneakers?" You'd put on your other dress, a red glittery one, for the song, and you planned to change into the white dress you'd tried on earlier after the first song.

"_-chan..." Levy sighed.

"You and Yukino-san look amazing." Wendy said confidently.

"Thanks, Wendy. However, it doesn't solve the aching feet issue. And no magic. I'm not having you go overboard on account of my feet."

"I agree." Carla said. "In my opinion, it's bad enough that she's using her magic just so you can play a silly guitar."

You glared at Carla. You were usually not thrown by insults, but no-one insulted your guitar. "Say that again, Carla, and I'll tell you all about the fanart of you and Happy."

"Th-there can't...you bluffing!" She said, flushing and twitching her ears.

"Oh am-"

"_-chan, the stage is ready for us!" Mira squealed excitedly.

"Let's knock 'em dead, Mira. Um...figuratively of course."

"Let's go." Erza said, a curious light in her eyes. You remembered how much she liked this kind of thing and giggled a little.

"Now we have a special treat before the formal dancing begins! Please welcome to the stage the girls from Fairy Tail!" An announcer (though thankfully for everyone not the same as the one that narrated the Games) said. There was some clapping, plus loud cheering from all the Fairy Tail members that had already arrived; some were still in the dressing room fiddling, like Lisanna and Lucy, whilst Levy had vanished and was simply nowhere to be found.

You took a deep breath and walked onto the stage with Erza and Mira flanking you. You'd worked all day to prepare this with them and you'd even prepped the band on how to make some of the sound effects that the song required. You wouldn't be playing your guitar for this song. It would have proved too difficult, and besides, you had another song planned for later. You looked at Erza and Mira with a grin, the three of you turning your backs to the crowd as the music began playing.

Erza spun round first and began to sing.

"Hey, over there  
Please, forgive me  
If I'm comin' on too strong  
Hate to stare  
But, you're winnin'  
And they're playin' my favourite song." At this point Mira turned around and sang whilst Erza swayed.

"So, come here  
A little closer  
Wanna whisper in your ear  
Make it clear  
A little question  
Wanna know just how you feel..."  
You spun around and held the stand of the microphone loosely as you sang.

"If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?" The three of you began dancing together in sync, grins plastered on your faces as the crowds in the palace gaped at the swaying hips moves that Mira had suggested.

"'Cause, you feel like paradise  
And I need a vacation tonight  
So, if I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?" You scanned the crowd, looking for Sting, Lector and your other friends. Most of them were there and cheering you on. However, you could not see Sting. Or Rogue. Even when, a few minutes later, you, Erza and Mira had finished the song, with most of the men in the room spouting nosebleeds, they were nowhere to be seen.

"Let the celebrations begin!"

Someone from the palace announced and you exited the stage with Mira and Erza.

"Thank you for that, guys. It means a lot."

"No problem!" Erza replied happily. Mira beamed.

"You have quite the voice, _-chan."

"I-It's nothing much." You said shyly.

"Um...can you guys go ahead? I just wanna check on the others."

"Sure!"

You headed back upstairs and saw Yukino standing and looking at her dress doubtfully.

"Do I really have to wear these clothes?" She asked.

"Yes, and they look great on you!" Lucy said with a warm smile as you sympathetically placed a hand on her shoulder before getting your white dress from off the rail.

"You look lovely, Yukino!" You assured her.

"Mira-nii or _-chan, can you give me a hand?" Lisanna asked.

"Sure." You smiled and went over to her, helping her with her dress before getting into your own with a little difficulty as you had to avoid straining your arm to get into the dress.

"D-Do you think he-they'll be here?" You asked. "Sabertooth, I mean."

"You lllllllllike him, don't you?" Lucy said in your ear, in a very good impression of Happy.

"Yes!" You shouted at her. "You must have been one of the only people in the entirety of Fiore who didn't see me kiss that idiot on national lacrima vision." You groaned. "So embarrassing!"

"Don't worry, _-chan." Wendy said. "You'll be fine."

"I agree." Yukino suddenly added. "I have not known Sting-sama to get close to anyone other than Lector. You must really be special to him."

"Oh, geez, now I'm just scared." You fretted. "Nope. I'm leaving!" You ran for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Mira tugged at your collar.

"Mira-chan!" You sighed desperately. "Pleaaaase?"

"No way. You are going to that ball." Her face suddenly turned into the most terrifying demonic glare you'd ever seen.

"Y-YES MIRA!"

"Excellent." She smiled, returning to her usual bubbly self. "Let's go then, shall we?"

"You're late!" Cana complained, before pouring more incredibly expensive wine in her mouth.

"You should never wear a suit." Gray grumbled at Gajeel.

"At least I wore SOMETHIN'!" He yelled back.

"Over here." Erza called. "All of the other guild members have gathered, too."

You nodded and followed her.

"Wait, where's Natsu?" You suddenly asked. You had completely forgotten about that.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him..." Gajeel said.

"Oh no." You cringed.

"What is it?"

"Let's just say if you don't find him soon, the Master might cry." You laughed, before grabbing a grape and popping it into your mouth nonchalantly, before wandering off to socialise. You chatted with Milliana for a while to cheer the young woman up, talking about having found Lector in her cloak. You spoke to the Blue Pegasus members as well but pretty quickly soon you had to escape after receiving three separate marriage proposals from Hibiki, an offer to be Eve's sister and Ichiya attempting to smell you. You then went to join Yukino, who was stood nervously in the corner.

"Are you alright?" You asked.

"I...I'm just not used to big celebrations like this."

You smiled and took her hands gently. "I'm here, okay. Don't worry about all this. You're strong, Yukino-sama. In fact, I look up to you."

"You look up to...me?"

You nodded. "Absolutely. Now...shall we go find some of those nice chocolate things, sister?" You offered her your good arm and she took it.

"I...I'd like that." Yukino replied, giving you the closest thing you'd seen to a smile from her.

"It's this way." You said, leading her towards the table, before stopping briefly, hearing a very familiar voice.

"Have you seen _-chan or Natsu-kun? I can't see them anywhere."

"_'s around, but the Salamander ain't here." Gajeel's gruff voice replied.

"Huh?" Sting pouted. "And I was thinking we could make a toast to friendship..."

"Looks like your plan didn't work." Lector commented.

"Fro thinks so too!"

You laughed and you grabbed some food with Yukino as they talked. "I'll go see him in a moment."

"Y'know, you're outright rude!" You heard Gajeel say angrily.

"He just has no social graces, so please be friends with him. I'm surprised _-chan tolerates him." Lector said with a deadpan expression. You snorted into your drink.

"I'll be right back." You said, walking to a table to save Pantherlily from being squished by Milliana. You saw Yukino with Lucy and Mira, who had joined her.

"Here's a toast to the friendship between fairies and tigers!" Sting said, touching glasses with Gajeel.  
Yukino froze upon seeing them and began trembling as she beheld Sting and Rogue.

"Yukino!" Frosch said happily.

"I-I'm sorry!" Yukino said, pulling away from Lucy and turning.

"Wait!" Sting said. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were here. Master and his daughter have disappeared."

"Huh?" Lucy said in surprise.

"We're going to start over. We're gonna remake Sabertooth from the ground up!"

Yukino turned around and you walked towards the table, behind Sting and Rogue. "We were...um...far from kind to you."

"Understatement." You muttered under your breath, catching Gajeel's attention, who smirked slightly.

"But I wanna make a guild that treasures its members."

Yukino looked past Sting at you briefly. You nodded.

"And why are you telling me this?" She asked quietly.

"I want you to come back...although that might be asking too much."

"Of course! That's asking for so much it's ridiculous!" A drunk Kagura interrupted, before staking her claim on Yukino for her guild.

"You're drunk!" Sting yelled at Kagura.

"Shut up! Yukino belongs to Mermaid!" They looked as if they were about to go all out so you stepped forward.

"_-chan." Rogue's eyes widened looking at you up and down.

"Hm?" You turned to him.

"N-Nothing." He said.

"Hey!" Erza shouted. "We can't stay silent in this matter, either!"

"Here they go..." You muttered, before looking down at Frosch and Lector.

"Hey, there, you two!"

"_-CHAN!" Frosch leapt at you and hugged you. Lector crossed his arms and pretended to be mildly indifferent so you dragged him up for a hug too. The moment would've been lovely had tables, chairs, food and all kinds of other things begun flying around. You dived behind a pillar with Rogue and the two Exceeds.

"Sting, that idiot..." He muttered as you laughed at him pulling someone's hair. "I'd better help."

You ran forwards and laughing, joined the scuffle. You grabbed Sting's hair and pulled him backwards as he was about to hurtle himself at Kagura.

"Oi, you-" You turned him around to face you.

"_?!" He gaped. "Y-You look amazing." He traced the scales on the belly of the dress. "Hey, these look a bit like m-ah!"

Gray had tackled you both from behind and sent you flying to the floor before you could even blush.

"GRAY!" You screamed at him, partially in agony as he's knocked your bad arm.

"Everyone! That's enough!" Arcadios said. You stepped back and straightened up, brushing down your dress and trying to hide your blushing cheeks. One had the faint outlines of a developing scar from where the window glass from the exploding Sabertooth guild had hit you the week before.

"You showed great valour during the Grand Magic Games and your efforts saved the country. His Majesty would express his appreciation directly, so take heed!"

"King!" Asuka said happily from across the room. You smiled fondly at her.

"Lucy's gonna kill him..." You snickered under your breath to Sting and Rogue.

"Huh?" Sting said in surprise.

You nodded at the top of the balcony where Natsu had appeared wearing the King's helmet. Most of the room yelped in some fashion whilst you just laughed hysterically and ran forwards up the stairs towards him.

"I'm the King! I became the King!"

"I hate to burst your bubble, Natsu," you called up. "But I'm not going to let you keep that crown!" You hoisted it off his head and placed it on your own head to an even louder set of shocked yelps.

"Oi! That's mine! Get your own crown!" He said, pulling it back.

"No way! This is going back to the King! Straight after it's been on my head, of course."

"It's mine."

"Oh bring it on, flame head."

"What did you call me, scaly girl?"  
You began squabbling and poking each other relentlessly, though Natsu was slightly kind and did not poke your broken arm.

"Garou Knights, if you would..."

"We can't beat him..." They said in shock. The Master looked as if he was going to faint.

"Give it back-kabo!" The King pleaded.

"Oh, come on! We won, right?" Natsu said.

"Give it back-kabo!" The King repeated.

"Natsu!" You scowled, tugging on the crown.

"Let me be the King too!" He said. "You're all my followers!"

"Let go before Erza kills you." You urged.

"Ah." He said, and you took his momentary hesitation to grab it from his hands and put it on your own head.

"Mm...nah. Too much responsibility." You decided, taking it off and giving it back to the King.

"That's taking it too far..." Lucy said.

"Aye, sir!"


	20. A Choice

(This is the last chapter, everyone! Thank you for all the lovely comments and I'm glad you've enjoyed this! Ily!)

After being lectured by Erza for a long time, you were finally let go and walked over to Sting and Rogue.

"Sorry about that." You grinned.

"You're slightly insane." Rogue commented.

"But..." Sting said, his eyes barely leaving your dress. "In the best way."

"Oi." You pouted, before noticing his staring. "Do you like it?" You asked, twirling around for him.

"Y-yeah." He stammered, fiddling with his collar.

"Ask her, Sting-kun. Your social graces need improving." Lector said from by Sting's foot.

"Ask me what?" You inquired.

"T-There are two things, actually."

"Oh?"

"I...would you like to dance?" He said quickly.

You laughed lightly and he suddenly took on the expression of a wounded animal. "Of course I would." You smiled warmly, taking his hand with your good hand.

"Lector, as discussed." He said to the Exceed, who smirked and ran off with Frosch.

"What's he do-" You gasped as suddenly a song you knew oh so well was playing. It wasn't coming from the band, however, but from a lacrima that was put on the stage. Lector and Frosch were stood next to it. Frosch had your iPod clutched in his paws.

"Sting..."

"Shall we dance?" He said, pulling you close to him as the lyrics began playing. It was one of your favourite songs.

"I wandered through fiction to look for the truth  
Buried beneath all the lies  
and I stood at a distance  
To feel who you are  
Hiding myself in your eyes

And hold on before it's too late  
We'll run till we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives..."

"How did you know about this song?" You whispered.

"I had a look at your playlists and this one was on a lot of them. I figured you must like it." He said with a shrug. You rested your arms on his shoulders and smiled as you swayed around, careful to not hit your arm.

"And the risk that might break you  
Is the one that would save  
A life you don't live is still lost  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real 'til it's gone

And hold on before it's too late  
We'll run till we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives..."

"I can't believe you did this for me..." You said, trying not to cry.

"You owed me one. I figured, why not?"

"Is _-chan dancing with Sting-san?" You heard Wendy say in the background. You looked in her direction and you saw Levy, Mira, Erza and Cana all spying on you from behind a table. Normally you would have shouted at them, but you didn't. It didn't even seem worth it.

"So live like you mean it  
Love 'til you feel it  
It's all that we need in our lives  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real 'til it's gone

And hold on before it's too late  
We'll run till we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives..."

"_." Sting suddenly said, jolting you back to Earthland. It was hard focusing on his voice as most of you was focused on the song and his arms wrapped around the white-scaled waist of your dress as the second chorus played in the background.

"Yes?" You asked, looking up into his eyes.

"The second thing I wanted to ask you...it's a big one."

"Oh?"

"It's all that we need in our lives..." The song continued.

"_..." Sting said.

"It's all that I need in my life..."

"I want you to join Sabertooth." He said as the music finished.

"Wha?!" Cana shouted from by the table, whilst you stood in a state of shock. The rest of the ballroom clapped at the song choice and it changed back to classical music but it seemed totally irrelevant.

"J-Join Sabertooth?" You said quietly. "I..."

"Are you tryin' to steal our guild members, brat?" Gajeel said, towering over the two of you.

"G-Gajeel..." You stuttered.

"You can't steal _!" Natsu yelled.

"G-guys." Gray was storming over too and even Lisanna looked angry at Sting.

"It would benefit Juvia not to have another love rival, but...you cannot take _-san." Juvia piped up.

"I'm not taking her! It's her choice!" Sting growled back.

You stepped back from everyone as they looked at you expectantly for an answer.

"I..." You felt your throat constrict.  
"I'll be right back!" You ran off, kicking off your ridiculous heels along the way.

You went into the corridor next to the ballroom and hyperventilated, sliding your back down the wall and sitting on the floor. You felt the tears build up and you hiccuped slightly as you tried not to cry. Sting wanted you to join Sabertooth. That would be a whole different kind of ball, you thought. When you'd arrived in Magnolia, you went to Fairy Tail against your better judgement, despite knowing what happened at the Games and beyond. Why had you done that? You dreaded the answer. It was because you'd been utterly afraid. You'd been a girl with nothing to her name but a necklace, an iPod and a t-shirt with Happy on it, plus a practically stolen guitar for years in a world you barely knew. But now you had everyone. You had friends in both guilds. And Sting...geez, he made every decision you'd made when you came to this place go out the window anyway.

"_..." A voice said. Levy and Mira came and crouched down next to you.

"I-I'm sorry." You murmured.

"_, do you love him?" Mira said gently.

"Hm?" You said, looking up confused at the fellow transformation Mage.

"Do you really love him? Because from just speaking to that boy...I can tell he loves you." Mira remarked.

"I...I do." You replied. "I don't mean to...but I do."

"Well then, it's settled." Levy quipped.

"What?"

"You'll join them...you deserve to be happy."

"But I can't just leave you all behind." You said. "Not with what's to come for us all..."

"No spoilers." Mira waved a finger. "Levy's right, _. Follow your heart. And you can always come back and see us as often as you want."

"I could?"

"Duh. I'm not letting you get away until you tell me every story from your world. But you love that guy." Levy smiled warmly. "So go and tell that boy you want to be with him or I may have to drop some iron on your head."

"L-Levy..." You said in bewilderment. "Mira..."

"We'll handle the others." They promised. You rose up and pulled them both in for a hug.

"I'm not letting you guys go. Ever." You said.

"No matter where you are, we'll be nakama." Mira said softly. "Once a member of Fairy Tail..."

"Always a member of Fairy Tail." You finished.

"I say let it be water under the bridge!" Natsu was saying with a mouthful of chicken drumstick as you returned with Mira and Levy to the ballroom. "Thanks to her, we wizards came together as one."

"Aye sir!" Happy added.

"You can say that again" Laxus said in his usual gruff tone.

"If it weren't for an occasion like this, we may never have united." Jura said as you stood next to Levy across from the princess, her hand tightly in yours for support.

"Juvia and Gray-sama also united!"

"No we did not!" Gray shouted back.

"I'm grateful for it all too." Sting said from next to them. You looked across at him shyly, before retreating back behind Levy.

"Yeah. I feel like I received something valuable." Rogue replied.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"That's right! The unity within Sabertooth is stronger than before!" Lector quipped.

"Don't think I'm lettin' you off yet." You heard Gajeel grumble into Sting's ear. You let go of Levy and walked across to him, pulling Sting aside.

"Hey..." He said. You swallowed the lump in your throat.

"Hi. I-I'm sorry for running off back there. I hope my guild didn't give you a hard time."

"I would tell you they didn't, but I'd be lying." Lector said as Sting rubbed his ribs.

"Do you have an answer?" He asked.

"I...I do. But I need to talk to the Master. And I'd ask that you refrain from beating up members of Fairy Tail until I do. Plus, I have a song to perform."

"Yeah..." He muttered.

"I want you to listen closely for me, okay?"

He looked a little confused as you made your way towards the stage. You nodded at Wendy, who was at the ready with her healing magic. The poor girl was quite drained, but had insisted upon it, shyly admitting that she loved it when you sang. You had given the music to the palace band earlier and they had practiced it with you, albeit without your guitar. It seemed to be going well, however, as you played the first few chords.

"They say we are what we are  
But we don't have to be.  
I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way.  
I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame.  
I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams." You sang, leaning your head into the microphone and closing your eyes.

"Ooooooh...  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass, glass, glass.  
Oooooooh..." You opened up your eyes again and caught Sting's eye with a grin.

"I try to picture me without you but I can't!

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long..."  
You laughed happily and swayed with your guitar.

"We could be immortals  
immortals,  
immortals,  
immortals...

Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith  
Is when it's tested again and again everyday.  
I'm still comparing your past to my future.  
It might be your wound but they're my sutures.

Oooooooh  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass, glass, glass.  
Oooooooh,  
I try to picture me without you but I can't!" You saw Sting and Rogue give you a smug smile from the crowd. You rolled your eyes, ignoring the pain rapidly building up in your arm.

"'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long.

We could be immortals  
immortals.  
Immortals,  
And live with me forever now,  
Pull the blackout curtains down.  
We could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
We could be immortals,  
immortals,  
immortals,  
immortals!"

You finished, and the crowd erupted in such a cheer that you remembered why wizards were rarely invited to the palace.

"W-Wendy?" You said, still smiling through the pain as you walked to the side of the stage. She ran forward and applied some magic to your arm.

"Thank you." You sighed in relief as the pain soothed and subsided. You then smiled at the young girl, telling her to enjoy the rest of the ball.

You then hoisted up your guitar onto your back, loving the feel of its familiar weight. It belonged with you. That guitar was a part of you now, of who you were, you reflected, before walking back towards the rest of the guild, where Sting was arguing with Gajeel over where you belonged. You grabbed the back of Sting's shirt and turned him around to face you.

"I know you told me not to argue with them, but-" He began.

You dragged him close to you.  
"Shut up, dragon slayer." You whispered and kissed him. He responded enthusiastically and the rest of the room seemed to disappear, including Gajeel and Gray's verbal threats, which now were directed at you too. A loud thump, however, indicated that Levy and Mira had scolded them. You wrapped your good arm around his neck as he tugged on your lip slightly with his teeth. The room span as you continued to kiss, lips moving together like they belonged.

"Um..._-chan? You're glowing again." Levy said, a little flustered. You reluctantly broke your contact with Sting's lips a little to observe the fact that you were glowing. You tasted the faintest trace of blood on your lip from where Sting had bitten it.

"Damn."

"What? It's like you have the White Drive too." He smirked unapologetically.

"Git." You returned the smirk against his mouth.

A loud cough interrupted you as you went to kiss again. The Master was standing with Mira and Levy. The rest of the guild who weren't already watching the spectacle (of whom there were very few) were gathering around them.

"_."

You pulled away from Sting, who looked a little irritated at the interruption but let you go. You noticed Lector watching Sting's expression and desperately holding back laughing, but the effort of doing so was making the Exceed shake.

"M-Master...I..."

He cut you off with a wave of his hand. "There's no need. Mira and Levy have filled me in."

You looked down at your feet guiltily.

"Is this what you want, my child?" He asked.

"I..." You said, biting your lip.

"If this is what makes you happy, then you must promise us something."

You lifted your head. The entire guild were standing in front of you now, smiles plastered upon their faces. Erza. Lucy. Natsu. Wendy. Gray. Gajeel. Levy. Mira. Everyone was there.

"One!" Erza said loudly. "You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live!"

"And in your case, things that haven't happened yet, too." Mira added with a smile.

"Two!" Gray said. "You must not have unauthorised contact with past clients or profit personally from them!"

"Three!" Levy said, though she was shaking slightly with tears in her eyes. "Even if we walk different paths, you must always live on as strong as you are able."

"You must never treat your own life as something insignificant." Wendy said with a warm smile.

"You must never forget the friends you love...for as long as you live!" Lucy smiled.

"As long as you keep the guild mindset, there's nothing you can't do!" Natsu finished with a grin. "But you gotta come back and write more songs for me! And sing for us!"

"Y-You guys..." You sobbed and rushed forward to hug them. "I will, Natsu. And thank you. For your stories before I got here. For your acceptance when I did. For everything." You cried, tears rolling down your cheeks.

"One more thing." The Master's voice suddenly became dangerous and cold as he looked past you at Sting. "Trust me when I say, dragon slayer, if you ever cause this girl any pain, you will have the wrath of Fairy Tail to deal with!"

You sweat-dropped as the guild cheered in agreement.

After many emotional hugs and goodbyes, as well as stopping Natsu from 'beating up Sting just in case' you cleared up your face and took a deep breath, before walking back towards Sting, who was smiling and standing with Rogue, Lector and Frosch.

"So, Master of Sabertooth," you said with a soft smile. "Where do I sign up?"

"You already have." He grinned and pulled you in for another kiss.  
You smirked against Sting's lips and ran your hand through his blonde hair.

"Are you going to still look for your way home?" He asked quietly.

"Mm..." You said. "Not sure. Depends if you give me a reason to stay." You grinned at him. Sting rolled his eyes.

"As soon as we get back to the guild, I'll make sure there's a room for you."

"Will I really need my own?" You said mischievously, and Sting's expression was as shocked as how it had been back on that day all those weeks ago when you'd met.

'Get a room, you two.' Rogue had grumbled.

'We just might.' You'd replied. 'Then won't you be jealous'

It seemed like so long ago now. You grinned at Sting and poked him with a giggle.

"Are they gonna do this often?" Rogue muttered.

"Probably." Lector shrugged. "After all, it is Sting-kun."

"I am not living with this level of public affection. As soon as we get back, I'm moving rooms." Rogue replied.

"Fro thinks so too!"

It was the start of a new beginning, you mused brought your lips back to his, melting into his touch again.

"I love you." You said softly.

"I love you too. And I'm sorry it took me too long to say that." Sting said with an embarrassed smile.

You'd found a place here, a new life, a new purpose, you reflected. A new set of people to share it with, too.

You looked into Sting's eyes once again, feeling the weight of your guitar on your back, before taking his hand and leaving the ballroom and the palace of him, walking into the night.

The night of a new universe.

**Psst. I've begun a sequel to this since so many of y'all demanded it! It's called 'A Vast Universe' and it's located on my profile! Much love xx**


End file.
